Just a Pretense
by arisaswordheart
Summary: Isabella Swan's family is dead and all she has left is her friend, Alice. What happens when she throws herself into the world of men, where women shouldn't belong? What will she do when she meets Edward Cullen? And how will she keep her secret safe? BxE.
1. Arrival

**

* * *

**

Just a Pretense

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** Sorry Alice is the maid. 'Bel' is actually a name. And this is a bit Tortall-y. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Song of the Lioness. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Tamora Pierce respectively. (More Twilight that Tortall though, therefore it is in here.)

* * *

--

Isabella Swan reined in her chestnut mare as she rode through the Palace gates. Her maid, Alice Brandon, rode up by her side on a black horse and glanced up at the castle with an experienced look, sizing it up in a glance.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Alice muttered to Bella, turning her dark gaze back on the girl next to her.

"I hope so too." Bella grinned nervously at Alice and slid off her horse, handing the reins to a hostler who as waiting patiently.

Alice slid off her own horse, gathered her package, and followed her mistress, mock-humbly. Although Alice served Bella, they had been childhood friends and were very friendly as though they were sisters. Alice was the first person Bella would go to if she had a problem and the one she could trust most – especially in this instance.

Bella stopped when she arrived at the central courtyard, lost, seeing as she hadn't ever been into the city before. She supposed she could be called a country bumpkin. Alice grinned at Bella mischievously – having traveled many times into Central with her family on market days – and pointed the way discreetly. The guards gave them a strange look as the pair entered the Palace.

Inside, a manservant waited and Bella introduced herself to him. He bowed to her once and waved a hand in the direction they were supposed to go, indicating they should follow him. Bella and Alice followed to the Training Master's Office. He told them to wait outside with another polite bow to Bella, then knocked on the Master's door and entered, announcing their arrival.

"He tells you to go inside." He said politely to Bella as he returned. "However the maid must stay outside."

Bella nodded and glanced to Alice, who nodded to show she understood.

"Good luck," She whispered to Bella as the manservant left and Bella started towards the door.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

--

Lord Carlisle Cullen took a stack of papers from the leather satchel he had been handed and surveyed the boy in front of him, with his somewhat long brown hair tied back and closed off brown eyes. He was dressed practically for riding in his cloak, tunic, shirt and breeches. Carlisle nodded in approval.

"Sit down, please." He ordered in a calm, kind voice – one that Bella had not expected.

"Yes, my lord." She replied, pitching her voice a little lower than her normal tone.

She pulled out the chair in front of the Training Master's desk and sat down as naturally as she could. She couldn't let her training to become a lady make her sit like a _girl_. She kept her head a little bowed, though she still made careful eye contact to be polite.

"What is your full name?"

Bella almost glanced up completely at Carlisle then stopped herself. Glancing up would give herself away. Instead, she kept her head where she had stopped it and pitched her voice a little lower, speaking steadily and understandably.

"My name is Bel Swan of Phoenix."

"And you would like to be a Page?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your father was Baron Charlie Swan and your mother, Lady Renee? Both of Phoenix?"

"That is correct, your lordship." Bella replied as she tried to swallow a lump in her throat.

"You have a maid or servant? You understand that it is your responsibility to look after whatever they need? You also understand that they are not to help you with you page's duties – they must be done by yourself?"

"Yes I do, my lord. My maid's name is Alice Brandon and I understand both requirements, sir."

Carlisle fixed her with a gaze then shuffled the papers in front of him, skimming the pages. He pulled one sheet from a tray on his desk and set it on top of the stack he held, running his finger down the page. He frowned a little, although his voice was still the same tone.

"Can you explain why we have not heard of your birth?"

It sounded almost accusing.

"My father was at war at the time and he thought that he would send me off to receive an education and keep me safe in a different country." Bella replied, trying not to look too shifty. "An allied country." She added quickly.

These occurrences did happen sometimes, either for a son – as she was masquerading to be – to be brought up specially or to protect them as their parents went to war. As it was true that Baron Charlie did go off to war and was a captain in the King's Army, this story was believable. Not to mention that many messages of births and deaths had gotten lost at that time and many were still to be corrected and recorded, even after so many years.

Carlisle nodded, lips twitching a little as though he were about to smile, and set down his papers. "I understand. Your papers seem to be order."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed she was in.

She hoped that he would not ask about her family now. There had been a surprise attack on their barony a while ago and Renee had hidden Bella in the basement while she had fought as hard as she could next to her husband. They had both been slaughtered, however. Bella was now trying to become a knight – something unthought-of for girls - but she knew that even her mother had been able to wield a sword powerfully and would not be too displeased.

"I'm very sorry about your family."

She froze a little. "Thank you." Bella hoped he wouldn't mention any more. It was too dangerous a subject and could easily break her cover.

"You will need a 'sponsor' to be with you so they can show you your way about the Palace and show you your classes." He gestured to a figure who now stood at the door. "Edward here volunteered his service."

Bella swallowed her sigh of relief and stood up quickly as the boy came inside the room and inclined her head to him as he inclined his to her, smiling politely.

"Edward Masen of Forks." He introduced himself in a velvet voice, his gold coloured eyes darting to her face.

"Bel – " Bella stopped for a minute, horrified that she had almost told this Edward person that her name was 'Bella', then continued hastily. "Bel Swan of Phoenix."

Edward turned to Carlisle again as he was addressed. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take Swan down to the seamstresses for him to get some new clothing for his training and then show him his room. After that you may show him around the grounds or return to you duties." He gave them a nod to show that they were dismissed and then turned back to his notes.

Edward and Bella both bowed quickly and left, closing the door behind them. Edward, still serene and composed, gave Alice a swift glance and then gestured along the corridor. Bella followed quickly – or at least, tried to. She tripped on the edge of a rug and Edward turned back impatiently to see her on the floor. His eyebrows rose even as he seemed to be struggling with laughter. He gripped her arm and began to pull her upright again.

"You come here to become a knight and you're so clumsy." He finally said, unable to contain his grin.

"Sorry, sir." Bella mumbled as Alice caught up, smiling also and her eyes shining with held back laughter.

Bella sighed as she followed the quick Edward once again. This would be a very long day – she could tell.

--

Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her room finally, arms laden with clothes. She was extremely fortunate that Alice had all her measurements and the seamstress had been able to quickly select items of clothing for her. She didn't want to know what might have happened if the seamstress had thought something was strange about Bella.

Edward handed her a key, arms also laden with her stuff, and she juggled the clothing to get the key in the lock as Alice returned with a basin of hot water. Unlocking the door, she flung it open and entered, dropping the clothes wearily on the narrow bed. Turning around, she took in the whole room from her desk in a corner to a pallet laid out on the floor – for Alice presumably – and her bags which had been deposited in another corner.

Edward seemed to have warmed to her and was more than simply polite now – more comrade-y. He dropped the things in his arms on the bed also and chuckled as he looked at the mess. Alice set the basin of hot water in the washroom where Bella would be able to wash herself and go to the toilet in privacy.

"Do you want a tour or would you prefer to unpack first?" He asked now, as he hovered uncertainly in the room. Bella decided to put him out of his misery.

"I'll unpack. You can show me around later." She smiled at him and he frowned a little as he blinked back, but then nodded.

"Lunch will be in a while. You don't need to dress up, but make sure you're on time." Edward warned as he gave her a wave and opened the door.

"Alright. Thanks."

He nodded once more and left her to unpack, closing the door quietly. Alice peeked around the doorframe of the washroom and grinned at Bella impishly. Bella scowled and swatted at her with one of her new tunics.

"Stop it, Alice!"

"What?" Alice said innocently. "That went well, didn't it?"

"They believed who I was, at least." Bella sighed as she tucked another tunic away.

"_He_ was rather nice too." Alice commented and ducked as Bella threw yet another tunic at her. "How many of those did they give you? I'll be scrubbing my hands raw!"

"You know I'll give you a hand if I have time." Bella said absently, tucking away breeches now.

"Similarly, of course." Alice replied.

"Good."

"You know," Alice began as she folded up the tunic that had been thrown at her, neatly and efficiently, "I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ was faerie."

"_Alice._"

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, way too innocent. Bella gave her a pointed look.

"You know what he is, don't you? Spit it out." Bella grinned at her maid and friend. "That's an order."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella. "I _think_ he's a vampire."

"You _think_? You know." Bella glared at Alice, still grinning. "There's nothing wrong with that though, anyway. You're half pixie and I'm part elf myself. It's hard to find someone who isn't partially faerie these days."

It was true. The kingdom was now so manifested with mythical creatures, sometimes people wondered whether there were any pure 'humans' left. It wouldn't be surprising if half of the current Pages had abilities too – as was often the case with half-faerie people. Alice herself had an ability, as did Bella. However, that didn't mean people were going to go around seeing half-vampires very soon – it wasn't exactly possible. They were said to be extraordinary, however.

The bell rang somewhere overhead, a loud chime ringing the hour. Alice glanced out the window and then began to bustle Bella out the door.

"What, Alice?"

"It's lunch, silly. You'll be late! You remember what your sponsor said."

"Ah!" Bella pulled off her cloak, handed it Alice quickly, dusted down her clothing and began running towards the lunch hall – or at least where she thought it would be.

Alice sighed as she watched Bella leave. She hoped that her mistre – oops, _Master_ – wouldn't get lost again.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote about 4 and a half chapters before I decided to stick this up, so if I get some reviews I'll update again. ;D 

I've never held chapters hostage before… wow, a first.

**Review!**

* * *


	2. Tardiness and Training

* * *

**Just a Pretense**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tardiness and Training**

* * *

**Author's Note:** A bit filler-y at this stage. Still need to finish setting up the scene, then it'll be good. ;) More characters will be introduced. 

If it wasnt clear the first time, this is a Twilight and Song of the Lioness/Protector of the Small/etc crossover. It should also be noted that 'Bel' is a real guy's name, pretty much meaning 'Handsome One'. The aim of the name was to have a name as close to either 'Isabella' or 'Bella' as possible. (If you read Tortall, you will notice that's how it works with Alanna and Alan too.) This lets the characters do more crazy things without necessarily having to be found out - i.e. Bella's almost-mistake in the first chapter.

I could have named her something else, _I don't like 'Bel' either, but it serves the purpose_ (which is above for people who skipped the rant).

Finish reading the long winded author's notes!! ;D I'm keeping chapters 'hostage' not because I want to... but because it is a neccessity - at present. If I dont have chapters ready, I probably wont be updating for another 5 weeks, and thats not because I don't want to but 'cos I can't. I've got major stuff coming up, to put it in a nutshell...

**Disclaimer:** Twilight nor any books on Tortall belong to me. More Twilight that Tortall anyway though – I'm just borrowing some of her ideas, whereas Twilight I'm borrowing characters.

* * *

--

Bella skidded to a halt at the end of an unfamiliar corridor. She looked around uncertainly, wishing for someone to appear and save her. There wasn't much chance of that though, she couldn't see anyone anywhere.

"Here you are."

Bella almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She turned to see the familiar face of Edward. She had fully expected him to be angry and frowning at her, however a smile hovered around his mouth and he clasped her shoulder like a comrade and turned her around.

"I thought you might get lost. Come on."

He walked quickly. Bella had to almost run to keep up with him as they raced down the hallway, around a corner, down a flight of stairs she didn't remember going up and cross a hallway and into the lunch room. They were lucky that Edward's quick walking speed meant that they made it inside only a few minutes late. A few of the pages and squires glared at them for their tardiness, however, Edward merely smiled and waved to them and they turned back to face the front.

"I'll see you after we eat, Masen and Swan." Lord Carlisle called out as Edward and Bella got their food and Bella followed Edward to a table.

"Yes, my lord." They both replied formally.

After the blessing, everyone tucked in and one of the boys at their table reached over and gave Edward a clap on the back.

"Good work. Tardiness already on our first official day – the _only_ day you can't be late."

Edward glared at him then turned to introduce him to Bella. "This is Emmett McCarty of Ursus, personal and family friend." Then he turned to Emmett. "Bel Swan of Phoenix, new page." Then something seemed to snap and the polite demeanor was gone. "Anyway, _you_ can talk. You're usually the only always late."

Emmett held out his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay." He winked at Bella. "I'm the only one Edward ever gets mad at. Otherwise he's polite. Don't think he doesn't like you, alight?"

Bella blinked and nodded slowly as Edward threatened to throw his bowl of soup at Emmett, which would no doubt cause more strife.

Afterwards, they deposited their trays in stacks to be washed after scraping off whatever food they didn't eat – although Bella had noticed that Edward hadn't actually eaten anything. They waited for the hall to clear, then approached Carlisle's table. Emmett waved and mouthed 'good luck' to them as he left.

"Swan," Carlisle addressed Bella, "You must not be tardy, do you understand? Otherwise you will be given chores as punishment. I will excuse you today as it is your first, however you should not be late to anything else in the future."

"I understand, sir."

"That goes for you too, Edward."

"Yes, my lord."

"You may leave."

Understanding that they were dismissed, the two bowed quickly and left the hall. As they passed through the doors and were walking down the corridor again, Bella let out a sigh of relief. Edward chuckled next to her and she looked up, surprised.

"His bark is worse than his bite." Edward told her reassuringly. "He's actually a very kind person; he just has to make an example for everyone else."

"Pardon me, but how do you know that, sir?"

Edward stopped walking and was looking at her with a frown. "Why are you so formal? Are we not equals? Just call me Edward."

Bella glanced up at him somewhat incredulously. He probably was ranked higher than her – much higher if you took the fact that she was a girl, but no one knew that. Apart from Alice that was – but she wasn't about to tell either.

"Well… _Edward_, how do you know that?"

He grinned at her as he started walking again. "He's a family friend as well. His wife, Lady Esme, visits the Palace often as well." He glanced up as the bell chimed again. "We'd better hurry to class or we'll miss it."

Right. Wouldn't want to be tardy again.

--

"Ow." Bella moaned as Alice rubbed the bruise cream onto her bruised shoulder.

"Hold still." Alice grumbled. "No one said it was going to be easy."

"I got enough training from my mother! You know she wanted me to be headstrong. It's usually the clumsiness that does me in!"

Alice rolled her eyes and went back to smearing the cream on, however it was true. They had been practicing staff fighting and Bella had managed to trip, as always, meaning that her sparring partner's staff had crashed down onto her shoulder. Bella had had to bite back tears as she got up to wield the staff again.

"And do you _have_ to that while I'm putting on the cream for you?" Alice asked, exasperatedly as Bella's shoulder shifted again and Alice almost poked Bella in the neck.

"Uh-uh." Bella said absently, writing down a few more calculations. "I need to get this done for tomorrow otherwise I'll get more as punishment."

Alice sighed as she finished and screwed the lid back on the jar of cream. "This lifestyle is killing you, seriously, even though you're unwilling to give up."

Bella laid down her pencil and turned to face her friend and maid. "There's nothing else to do. My family is dead, so I might as well do what I want to do. I don't want to get sent off to a convent to finish my ladies' education, get married off, run a fief like a good wife. I want some more in my life."

"You've always liked some adventure."

"Well, not that exactly. I like to stay put too, but I want to break some boundaries."

"Makes sense." Alice commented as she stood up and put the tub of cream away. "Anyway, tomorrow is the last day before the weekend. You've got horse-riding first. Don't forget anything."

Bella laughed as she jotted down the last calculation and slammed the book shut, dragging another book towards her. "Thanks, Alice. You could well replace my mother." She ignored the dark, yet amused, look that Alice shot her and opened the book she had just dragged towards her. "Give me a hand with this etiquette, will you?"

Alice sighed as she wiped her wet, washed hands on her apron and went over to assist.

--

Edward was sitting on his bed, reading, having finished anything the pages had been assigned to do for homework. The lifestyle was easy to get into and the work perfectly do-able one you understood it. He finished the last line of his book and threw it back onto his desk, none too gently, then he leaned back and thought of the new page he was 'sponsoring'. There was something different about the 'lad', he was …. Just different. In a way he couldn't quite place.

There was a knock on his door and Edward wearily opened it. Emmett grinned at him from outside and Edward stood aside to let him in.

"What do you want, Emmett?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Edward glared at him pointedly. "What do you mean tonight? You know I have more time on my hands than I'll ever need."

Of course he would. He didn't need sleep, as a vampire. That was why he usually had so much free time on his hands to explore the palace or practice or read. It was also the reason Carlisle had finally agreed to let him sponsor someone – he spent enough time all over the palace to know it well enough and it would relieve his boredom. In fact, he was surprised the new page hadn't cracked from the pressure.

"I meant right now." Emmett corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing much." Edward replied, leaning against the wall.

"Want to go meet someone?"

"Who?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"She's my fiancée and she's visiting court with her friend. We can go and meet them. I've asked Tyler to help us sneak up there for a bit to see them – just to chat."

Edward continued to eye him suspiciously. Emmett was known to be a player and Edward didn't want to get into trouble. It was better to remain inconspicuous mostly and that meant being a good student and keeping out of trouble. Knowing Emmett, he would say he was just going up there to chat for ten minutes and end up needing to be dragged away – by Edward usually – almost four hours later, or else who knows what would happen next.

"You can drag me away after half an hour. I won't even complain this time."

Edward sighed and relented. There really was nothing for him to do.

"Alright. Half an hour."

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! Please **review?** I love my reviewers!

I hope to work all of the characters of Twilight into the story somehow. In some way...

Ursus – i.e. The bear which attacked Emmett in Twilight. Couldn't think of a better name and I wasn't about to use Tennessee, I'm afraid. Places like 'Forks' and 'Phoenix' were places with innocent names so I used them. I wasn't about to go for 'Spatula' and 'Dragon' or something though, so 'Ursus' it was.

* * *


	3. Secrets

**

* * *

Just a Pretense

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets**

* * *

**Author's Note:** More characters introduced. Hopefully more plot happening soon. Horse is named after Renee's spirited nature. Also some said they wouldn't mind having 'Spatula' as a place name, so I changed it. xD

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! ;D

**Disclaimer:** Characters from Twilight, some plot and ideas from Tortall world. Owned by Stephenie Meyer and Tamora Pierce respectively

* * *

--

They crept up another flight of stairs, following the bobbing light of the torch in front of them.

"Just around the corner." Tyler Crowley said in a low voice to the two pages following him.

Edward and Emmett nodded and they followed the servant around the corner where he knocked on a wooden door. A melodic voice called for them to enter and Tyler pushed the door, standing aside for Edward and Emmett to enter, and closing it behind them.

"Emmett!" The melodious voice called out once again as the blonde figure swept over swiftly to hug Emmett.

"Rosalie!" Emmett's voice was warm with delight.

Edward looked over the two women. Rosalie was indeed beautiful and he could tell why Emmett would agree to be betrothed to her – he had vehemently fought over betrothals in the past. Edward could also tell that Emmett liked her a lot and they seemed a good combination.

His gaze swept over to the second lady, whose name he did not know yet. Her bright red hair was swept up a little messily and her brown eyes bordered on the colour red, however she was pleasant to look at – although it did pale in comparison to Rosalie.

"This is Victoria James of Spatula." Rosalie introduced her friend to her fiancée and his friend. "And I, of course, am Rosalie." She smiled at Edward. "Rosalie Hale of Palestar."

"You aren't by any chance part elvish?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "He's Edward Masen of Forks and you should already know who I am."

"I always thought _you_ could be part ogre."

"That's insulting!" Emmett glared at Edward but he only grinned back. "I'm pretty much pure human if you want to know – or _should_ know."

"Elvish people are said to be the most beautiful upon the earth." Edward continued, ignoring Emmett again.

"Maybe I am, I wouldn't be surprised." Rosalie finally got the chance to reply. "And you, Edward?"

Edward went still for a moment. He didn't really want to talk about this. He had had enough running and screaming to last a lifetime – or more in his case – and did not welcome another chance to make people run in terror.

He noticed that Victoria had not said much and then realised it would be the best to divert the attention from himself with her. He felt guilty about using her, but not enough that he would tell them what he was to stop.

"You haven't said anything yourself, Victoria." He prompted and Emmett shot him a glance.

Victoria slowly looked at Rosalie then turned back at the same speed. "I am what my people call cat-demon." She said in accented English.

"Full?" Emmett asked, not disgustedly, but his voice full of honest curiosity.

"Yes. I have no human blood in me."

"Edward?" Rosalie prompted again.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he stood up abruptly. "I'm afraid I must be going. Thank you for your time." He looked at Emmett. "Emmett, go back whenever you feel like it. Good night."

With that, he swept out of the room and motioned for Tyler to take him back to the dormitories. It was silent as he followed the servant, but his mind was ticking and angry. He was not going to tell anyone about what he was. He strove to be normal and could almost achieve it, mostly; however he had of enough people watching him in fear and did not want people to fear what h was ever again. Emmett knew, but was under oath not to tell anyone.

No one must know.

--

It was one of those rare sunny days and Bella smiled as she saw it. She had missed the sun, although she did admit that cloudiness wasn't all that bad either. Hefting her saddle onto her mare, she tightened the straps and double-checked the cinches so she knew she wouldn't slid off the minute she got on. She vaulted up into the saddle easily and Spirited – what she had named her chestnut mare – gave a neigh at the sudden weight.

She urged the horse forwards before she realised she didn't see Edward, which was unusual as he was usually close by and quite willing to provide help to his sponsoring – where there were no secrets she was a country bumpkin. He had been surprised to know she could do more than hold her own in a fight, even with her never-ending clumsiness which meant she often got injured a lot.

As the second last person rode by her, she dismissed the thought that Edward was still getting ready from her mind and guessed that perhaps he was further ahead already. She wasn't one for spurs, so she nudged Spirited faster by pressing against her mare's flank gently and broke into more of a canter.

She was pulling ahead; catching up to the group when there was a call behind and she reined Spirited in abruptly.

"Swan!"

"Yes, sir?"

Bella turned to see horse-master Jasper Whitlock give her a glare. There was a rush of what seemed to be fear and she didn't doubt at that moment that the horse-master was using his ability of emotional control – as everyone knew well – to make her feel frightened and apprehensive. Edward had insisted he wasn't so bad though – she had yet to find out.

"I ordered a trot. Do not canter unless you are told otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are to clean armour again this afternoon for not obeying instructions."

"Yes, sir."

She had long learnt to simply obey instructions and not question them. A simple 'yes,sir' and 'no,sir' well sufficed in a conversation with teachers. She had been told that by Edward and was glad of the advice.

But now that she had caught up with the others again, she could still see that Edward wasn't with the others even as she rode up beside Emmett.

She wondered where he was.

--

Edward found Bella in the armory that afternoon, the sunlight which streamed in through the cracks not touching him, but glinted off his bronze hair. He was smiling at her, but for the first time, she felt her heart skip a beat when she looked up at him.

Edward also heard it – thanks to his hearing – but couldn't understand and dismissed it. He watched his friend dump the cleaned armour into the 'clean' heap and reach into the 'dirty' one again.

"I thought I might find you here, Bel."

"Nnn, did you, now?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alright, so Carlisle told me."

She stopped rubbing for a minute and stared at him. "You call him Carlisle?"

Edward collected a cloth, dipped it in the sand and who-knows-what-else mixture, and sat down next to her, rubbing at the mud on another piece of armour before answering. His tone was very casual.

"He's a family friend, remember? I can get away with more."

"Is that why you weren't riding with us today?" Bella's voice was slightly acidic.

Edward laughed uneasily. "Not really. I would have gone to class today if I could have." He looked uncomfortable and Bella glanced at his face again – heart seemingly in her throat for some reason – and remembered what she knew about vampires.

"Is it because of… well, what you are?"

Edward froze, statue-like, and his eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head towards her. His expression was dark and seemed to be expecting something.

"How do you know?"

"What do you mean?" She decided to play it safe.

He relaxed infinitesimally, but was still tense. "Why did you say 'what I am'?"

"You are a vampire, am I right?" She was frowning now as well and Edward looked as though he were about to run from her as he looked at her again, body straining away.

"How do you know?" He whispered, repeating, anger tight in the voice.

"I – I , well…" Bella wondered whether to tell him about Alice, bewildered.

"Tell me!" There was quiet desperation in the voice and Edward's gold eyes were burning as they turned back.

"Alice told me! She sees visions because she's half pixie!"

Edward frowned, still dreading something. "Alice is your maid." It wasn't so much a question. "Have you – or her – told anyone else?"

Bella shook her head, still bewildered. "It's not our place to tell anyone else. Alice is fine with people knowing, but I'm not so fine with it, so we try not to tell anyone about each other's abilities unless people ask specifically.

Edward seemed to have calmed down now, though he looked away as though still expecting something to happen.

"What is your background then? Your power?" his voice was polite, but curious.

"I'll tell you if you tell me if you have a power and why you weren't riding with us today."

"Deal."

"I am partly elvish." Bella began cautiously. "And I can play with memories."

Edward paled – even paler than he was already. "Play with memories?"

The idea was terrible to him, Bella could tell even as she kept her eyes on her work while explaining. That was one of the reasons she didn't tell anyone of it. The idea of taking away memories and replacing memories with who-knows-what was terrible to behold. Playing with a person's mind.

Edward sighed as she finished. It was an interesting power, although he wanted very much to keep his memories the way they were and not have memories replaced or added. Bel was waiting expectedly for him to keep his side of the bargain.

"I _do_ have a power. I can read minds, although…" He paused, frowning, "I've tried time and time again, but I can't read yours. Your maid's mind I can read sometimes, but yours, never." He glared at her. "Something's strange."

"Natural defense?" Bella offered weakly.

"Perhaps. Although no elves have blocked me before. No pixies either, for that matter, even if I can still hear her sometimes. You?" He looked at her again. "It's like you aren't there."

Bella was laughing weakly now. "Ehehe. What about the second part?"

"Oh, the riding. It's sunny today."

He looked up from his work for a minute to stare out a crack in the wall which was now growing darker as twilight came.

"Oh, I remember. Vampires are supposed to do something in the sun, aren't they?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "They sparkle, yes."

"They do?" Bella's voice was incredulous. She swiped away the last patch of mud rather lamely and threw the armour into the clean pile.

Edward dared her to disbelieve him. She sighed, still shaking her head even as Alice came running in, not seeing Edward.

"Bella, you have to – " She stopped as she stared wide-eyed at Edward who was now frowning in confusion at her.

"Oops."

Bella almost groaned in frustration but instead tried to avert her eyes from his burning, furious gaze and gathered the armour together. He stood up slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You had better start explaining what is going on here." His voice was dark and livid.

"Now."

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now. ;)

* * *


	4. Explanations

* * *

**Just a Pretense**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh ho. Here comes trouble – more than I might've planned actually. You'll see… ;D 

Explaination? Explanation? Ugh. It should be the second one, but why does it look wrong?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any aspects of the Twilight or Tortall Series(es).

* * *

--

"_You had better start explaining what is going on here." His voice was dark and livid._

"_Now."_

Bella sighed as she dumped the armour down and straightened to look at him properly. She had done everything so carefully and was found out within a week? She shot a glare towards Alice who shifted her feet nervously and anxiously by the door, message forgotten.

Wait, a message?

"Alice? What was the message you were going to give me?"

Alice blinked and then composed herself. "Um, Lord Cullen was looking for you."

Edward sighed as he unfolded his arms and turned around again.

"We should go see him before he gives you detention for being tardy again, Bel." He paused. "But it is 'Bella', isn't it? You're a girl."

Bella glanced up at him, gave a short nod, then started towards the door, Edward and Alice following behind. Once outside again though, she was momentarily lost. She still hadn't gotten used to the routes yet – even after a week. _And probably never will_, she thought glumly to herself. She was certain that Edward would tell Lord Cullen and she would be riding away from the Palace that afternoon.

Giving Edward one last anxious glance, she stepped inside Lord Cullen's office. Carlisle looked up from his papers and smiled at her, offering her a seat, which didn't often happen.

"How has your week been?"

Bella blinked. No ordinary lord would invite a page into their office, let them _sit down_ and then friendlily chat with them. This Carlisle was really one of a kind.

Carlisle looked up and saw Edward at the door, inviting him in also and telling him cheerfully that he _would_ offer a seat if the only other seat in the room had not been occupied by Bella.

"So?" he prompted as he turned back to Bella.

"It has been very good, my lord."

"No need to be that formal, lad."

"I have been showing him around the Palace and he is keeping up well in his classes – as far as I can see, anyway." Edward interrupted, grinned at Carlisle.

"Please ignore my adopted son, he – "

"Adopted son?" Bella had called out before she could stop herself. She clapped a hand over her mouth as Carlisle shot Edward a look.

"He's a family friend, but he adopted me after my parents died." Edward said stiffly, yet amusedly. "I'm still from Forks, even if Carlisle isn't."

"And… Emmett?"

"Just a family friend, as I said. Though a friend of my adopted family, not my natural one."

"That would explain the vampirism." Bella murmured under her breath, although both Carlisle and Edward glanced at her and then their gaze flickered to each other.

"Sir, I'd like to take Bel here and have a chat to him now."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Off you go. I hope you aren't telling him off." Then he seemed to suddenly remember as Edward grinned knowingly at him. "Oh! Page Swan… Bel, you have a free day tomorrow, despite this morning's mishap. Good work. You can take your maid as well. You are dismissed."

Bella gave him a short bow before making her way outside behind Edward. He led the way to the classrooms, instead of where Bella had expected him to go. Alice, who was following, shared a look with her mistress.

After checking the corridor, Edward ushered them into an empty classroom and closed the door. Then he turned to face the two girls.

"Explain." He ordered.

--

"You're going to all this trouble?" Edward groaned when she finished. "Isabella Swan, you are a one of a kind girl." he shook his head.

"In a good or a bad way?"

"I can't decide."

"Promise you won't tell anyone else?" Alice pleaded.

"What makes you think I'll tell?"

Suddenly a thought struck Bella. It was true, he hadn't told. Just before, when she had been in Carlisle's office with him, he had not mentioned it and gotten her kicked out immediately. Perhaps he had wanted to hear her story first, but she didn't think that was the case.

"Why?" She asked, bemused. Why was he doing this for her?

"The way I see it..." Edward started, looking at the two girls. "You know my secret, and I know yours. You promise not to tell anyone what I am and I won't tell anyone what you are. Deal?"

Bella and Alice looked at each other. They hadn't been expecting this, but it seemed more than they deserved. They had been perfectly happy to keep his secret before so it didn't cost any effort on their part. Finally they turned to Edward and nodded simultaneously.

Edward smiled and gave a short nod of his own.

"Now, how about I take tomorrow off too and I'll give you two a tour of that city out there?"

It sounded good to them.

--

"Where do you want to see?" Edward asked as they road out the Palace gates and down the cobbled footpath which led to the Palace.

Bella gave him a pointed look from atop Spirited. "If I knew any places, you think I would need a tour guide like you?"

"Fair enough." Edward laughed. "Alice?"

"No, lord." Alice replied from Bella's other side, on her own horse, Twilight. "The choice is yours to make."

"Alright." Edward decided. "Let us go visit the market first. Keep your eyes on your purses or they'll get stolen. There'll be pickpockets everywhere."

As they rode down happily, Bella realised that Edward was being more open to her than ever. On the first day, he had begun to warm to her, even with Emmett's warning that Edward distanced himself from others. However, he didn't show her the side he showed others now – the polite, composed, emotionless side – but instead a happy, able to be angry, kind, and trusting side. She found she enjoyed his company.

Someone tugged at her belt where she knew her purse was and she grabbed their arm quickly, twisting it sharply until they let go with a cry of pain. The hand was wrenched out of her grasp and disappeared into the crowd again. She looked up once again to see Edward looking back amusedly.

"Nice work."

"Thanks. Where are we stopping? We seem to be in the market now. Right in the middle, it looks like, too."

"Right here."

They stopped where it was slightly less crowded outside what looked to be an Inn. The too-fancy script which made up the name of the place was too hard to read to make out what it was called, but the image of an apple with a ribbon floating around it next to the words gave the general idea.

Bella could see horse-master Jasper Whitlock sitting inside and backed up a bit when his eyes slid out the window where the three were standing. He stood up and came outside, however it was Alice he walked to. Alice giggled and glanced at Bella once. Bella's eyebrows went up but she encouraged her friend with her eyes.

Alice curtseyed to Bella and Edward once and led her horse off to meet Jasper. How they knew each other though, Bella could only guess. However, Alice seemed happy and that was all that really mattered.

They handed the reins of their horses to stable hands outside and Edward took her inside, promising to show her more of the market than their walk through later. He ordered drinks – lemonade for her mostly – and then laid his head on his folded arms, closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just thinking," was the slightly muffled reply.

Her drink came and she sipped at it slowly as she watched him. For some reason her pulse began to rise again and she took a deep breath and forced her eyes away with some effort. She couldn't yet begin to understand what was happening and yet….

Edward sighed and pushed himself up again, standing up. "Shall we move on?"

Bella looked at him strangely. So what was the point of going inside? She didn't say anything though, draining the glass quickly and then following Edward out. She almost lost him in the crowd but managed to grab hold of his shirt and he stopped long enough for her to catch up.

They stopped at a few of the stalls along the way, looking at the merchandise. Bella's mouth fell open as she took in all the items for sale. Edward laughed at that and insisted on buying her something, a gesture she couldn't help but notice and wonder if there was something deeper to that. Why was she feeling this way?

As the sun began to set, Edward and Bella sat down happily on one of the benches along the street. Although they hadn't actually gone anywhere, it had been the most fun she had ever had. At that moment, Edward voiced what she had just thought.

"Sorry you didn't actually get a tour of the city. It was great fun though."

Bella laughed. "Not to mention Alice went off with horse-master Jasper."

Edward winked at her. "True." He sobered then. "Can you do something with me?"

Bella nodded, curious. "Yes? What is it?"

"I didn't just come today for fun. I wouldn't be allowed otherwise. I actually have a job to do and I would be grateful if you could help me."

Bella nodded again and Edward continued.

"I was actually listening inside that inn. The people there know me well enough though they don't know what I do when I'm there. Because I can read their minds, I can extract information. There's a group of rebels that gather there sometimes, although I know the owner of the inn is loyal. The rebels are meeting in the forest tonight and we need to ambush them before they can make plans to attack the king. Can you do that with me?"

Bella nodded though she looked at him a little doubtfully. "Just the two of us? And who do you work for anyway?" The last part was half a joke.

Edward was serious, however. "I do this myself otherwise, usually, and there aren't that many rebels there anyway." He glanced away. "My natural father was the king's Spymaster." Then he grinned. "I'm not sure how much you know about _my_ kind."

Bella frowned at him, not quite understanding.

"Carlisle changed me." Edward explained.

"He's a… ? He's one as well?"

Edward nodded as he laughed. "Yes, he hides it well. And his wife." He sobered a little again. "My father was a great lawyer and politician and that made him a great Spymaster. He could get information out of almost anyone." He sighed. "And now there's just me. I have to carry on my father's work by myself." He paused. "Mostly."

Edward stood up now and Bella followed suit. He melted into the shadows like a ghost, but for Bella, clumsiness always struck at the most inappropriate times and she almost tripped but was caught by Edward before she could make any noise. He sighed amusedly and let go, moving on. Bella was glad the darkness hid her blush.

He led Bella further into the darkness and under the cover of the trees. Bella tried to follow as quickly and silently as she could while watching her feet, trying to not trip. Edward handed her a sword which seemed to appear out of nowhere and she saw he was holding one himself. He gave her a look which meant 'ask no questions'. He gestured to a fire which could be seen through the trees.

Together they crept in behind the rebels.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was it? I hope it was okay. If it is, or if it isn't – Review!? 

**By the way** – Sorry, but I did mention there was a point to hostaging. I'm going to be away for a while, hence the second update today (for me, anyway). I have some of the next chapter, but I really want to fix it at this stage, so it will be a while, not to mention I have that 'major stuff' I was talking about. So, hopefully I'll see you soon and I'll still be hanging around occasionally.

**Originally entitled 'City Visit' (not a very interesting title...)**

* * *


	5. Love and War

**

* * *

Just a Pretense**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love and War**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Still feels strange to write romance. Not that there is anything much anyway. Ha, I'm lame. Maybe this was a little forward, still, hope it is okay.

**By the way:** A big thank you to my reviewers and story alert-ers. You've broken my records. xD Sorry, I've got not virtual cookies, but how about a chapter instead? ;D

**Disclaimer:** I'm neither Stephenie Meyer nor Tamora Pierce. Stop bugging me! D;

* * *

--

_Together they crept in behind the rebels._

Edward's face was blank – no doubt listening to their thoughts again, Bella guessed. She strained her ears to hear their soft conversation as Edward seemed to return to himself, the look in his eyes sharp.

It was just Bella's luck as always, as she edged forward slightly and stepped on a twig. The rebels all turned quickly towards the sound and Bella almost leapt out to defend herself, but was restrained by a strong hand on her arm. A rabbit bounded out of the bushes a few metres away and she breathed a sigh of relief as the rebels scanned the trees one last time and relaxed again, picking up their conversation.

Edward gave her a glare which clearly told her to stay put, then he crept slightly closer to listen to their conversation. As it lulled Edward spun around to look at Bella and made a signal – one that she had recently learnt and knew, a signal for attack.

They made no noise, just burst from the trees. Edward was as fast as lightning, blade flashing as he cut the rebels who attacked him down and hurtling daggers – which Bella once again had no idea where they came from – at those who tried to escape.

Bella held her own against two rebels who attacked her, getting cut once but managing to hit one so he fell down unconscious and then fighting off the other one. As she seemed to be close to winning however, a bout of klutziness happened again and she tripped over the first person she had fought, sword spinning out of her hand. The rebel grinned as he raised his sword for the final strike.

"Bella!"

Edward appeared out of nowhere, cutting the rebel down. The rebel's eyes were wide as the sword fell from him hands onto the ground and his body crumpled into a heap.

Edward looked anxious as he helped Bella to her feet then suddenly hugged her. Bella's eyes widened in surprise but she hugged him back as eagerly. He drew away to look her over with a critical eye.

"Bel," he stopped. "Bella," He corrected himself. "Are you alight?"

"That's Isabella to you." Bella told him. "I'm fine, apart from this cut here." She showed him her arm.

Edward's hands were cold as he looked over the wound in the light of the fire and the slight moonlight through the dense tree cover. He tore a strip from the bottom of his shirt beneath his tunic and bound up the wound.

"It should be alright, at least until we can clean it properly. It's pretty clean, although I obviously have no idea what was on those swords." He kicked a weapon aside.

Edward turned to Bella once again and she could feel her pulse pick up again. She hoped she wouldn't soak the bandage. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she enjoyed herself more when Edward was around – whether it be dangerous or not.

Edward suddenly chuckled and then turned away, sighing deeply.

"Sorry about this, Bella." He whispered before turning around suddenly and kissing her on the lips.

But Bella did not push him away.

--

Bella was still blushing when they returned back to the inn, the swords and daggers having been 'magically' put away again and the bodies hidden and disposed of. She tried to scrub the blush off her face, but it wasn't really helping. She could hear Edward's soft chuckle.

"Sorry," He whispered again, for the umpteenth time. He didn't sound very sorry though. Amused maybe, but definitely not sorry.

"It's fine," She muttered, embarrassedly, once again.

"Edward! Bel! Your lordships!" Alice called out to the cheerfully from outside the inn where she waited. "I was worried, I thought you might have gone, but then your horses were still here!" She looked from amused face to blushing face, but kept silent.

"We're all equals out here, Miss Alice." Edward said reprovingly.

"Mr Edward, then." Alice amended, grinning at the two of them.

Bella glanced at Edward strangely. He seemed different. Different in a way she couldn't place completely. He was too cheerful for one, that she could tell, and he was trying to be funny also. Suddenly a completely polite, composed person had gone to kind, helpful and suddenly moved on to funny and … loving… too. The transformation was… incredible.

So incredible, it was a little… disconcerting.

Edward glanced at Bella and the smile there eased. He became polite once again. Bella frowned at the once-again sudden transformation and tugged on his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing."

Alice glanced from one face to another once again, but didn't comment. She caught sight of Bella's bandage and caught her hand to take a look.

"Oh, we should clean that. Come on, master, let's go inside and I'll get my kit."

Edward nodded and went inside first, Bella following behind and shooting a look at Alice. Edward went over to a table in the corner and sat down, ordering three drinks – although he obviously didn't need one – and resting his head on his hands rather sullenly. Alice came squeezing through to get to their table, medical kit in one hand.

"Multi-talented, hm?" Edward asked, with the shadow of a smile as Alice sat down at the table.

Alice's lips twitched at the comment but she bowed her head to him as a waitress brought their drinks over, her gaze lingering on Edward's face for longer than was really necessary. Edward dismissed her though.

"Care to tell us why you're so … grim again?" Bella asked, having regained some of her composure again as Alice put away a small bottle she had used and was re-bandaging Bella's wound again.

Edward looked a little uncomfortable. "I guess I'm just waiting for you to look at me in horror and fright and disgust and start running away, screaming." His voice was bitter.

"Why?" Bella wondered if it was what had happened before or if it was something that happened earlier.

"People have found out in the past. The first thing they do is run. Who wants to be friends with a bloodsucker?" He said angrily, but in a low voice. He was still protecting his secret.

"I don't think it matters. It's what is inside that matters, not what you are or what your background is." Bella said evenly, in reply.

Edward stared at her for a while, before turning away, though Bella could see he was smiling. Alice raised her eyebrows at Bella again who pulled up one corner of her mouth at her friend.

The distant bell chimed and Edward's head snapped back towards Bella and Alice as though he had just figured out that they were out so late.

"We should get back before his lordship decides to punish us for staying out longer than necessary." He stood up and pulled a few coins from his pocket, putting it on the table.

"Come on."

Bella rolled her eyes and gulped down her drink again for the second time that day. Alice took her lead and gulped her own down as well before creeping after Bella and Edward. They mounted their horses that were still waiting and rode back up the now pretty-much empty street.

"How was your day with the horse-master?" Bella grinned as she asked Alice.

"He was very nice." Alice said, smilingly. "And he can't use his power on me, because I would be able to see him using it." She wrinkled up her nose. "I'd be able to tell as well."

"Tell?" Edward raised one eyebrow at her. "How?"

"It's just instinctive." Alice shrugged. "But I _do_ like Jasper." She nudged Bella. "He really isn't that bad!"

"Really now?"

Alice and Edward exchanged looks behind Bella. They couldn't miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"Why don't you tell me about _your_ day now?"

Bella glanced over at Edward once and resumed her silence as Edward smiled slightly and launched into a rather abstract recount of their day, though his eyes held laughter.

Bella blushed deeper.

--

Edward remained as composed as ever as he told Carlisle about the rebels and the fight which happened as well as the information he had gathered from their eavesdropping on the conversation. Carlisle looked up in surprise when he finally understood that 'Bel' had also been there and had been able to hold his own against the rebels. He also looked genuinely pleased.

"First fight for the page. Very well done. He will be rewarded accordingly."

Edward nodded then hesitated. He would trust his father with his life – well, not really his life, existence, he supposed – however he had made a promise. Although he wanted to ask his father any of the many questions swimming in his head, he could not. Even asking one would be a dead giveaway.

"If I may be excused now, sir."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything more. "Of course, Edward. Good Night."

Edward's lips twitched for a minute and then he inclined his head to his father and walked as calmly as he was able to into the corridor. After he closed the door, he leaned tiredly against the wall and sighed. Why did he do that? Why did he kiss… Bella? He had barely known that she was a girl for 24 hours.

He shook his head as he pushed himself upright and walked to his room. It could not happen again. He had lost 'control' he supposed, for once, and would keep a tighter watch of his emotions. What he did was not right and he had to stop at this instant. He had to obey it like he would obey a command from one such as his Lord.

He had enjoyed it however. It could not be denied. Although he had never known love before – not even a shred of it in his many years – he was most probably in love with Bella. In love with a girl he had barely known for a day.

He was despicable.

--

"He what?" Alice cried out as Bella retold the recount again.

"Shh!" Bella clapped her hand over Alice's mouth even as she blushed bright red once again. "Not so loud! Do you want all the pages to find out?"

Alice giggled under Bella's hand and she grinned. Bella let out a sigh as she flopped back onto her bed, releasing Alice who continued to grin at her.

"What?" she asked testily.

Alice gave her a knowing smile – which sometimes made her want to punch her friend – and slipped into her own pallet. It was that moment; however, Bella suddenly remembered the item which Edward had insisted he buy her. She clambered out of bed to get it from the pouch sewn into the side of her tunic.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something." She struggled with it for a second before yanking it out. "There."

Alice stared at it for a second. It was really quite a nice present – though it looked like it might have cost a lot. Bella actually wasn't sure how much Edward had spent on her. It was a long string, she supposed, of semi-precious gemstones which could be worn on a belt as a belt decoration. She had been reassured it was the latest fashion.

"That's … beautiful. He must really like you."

"Alice!"

"I'm telling the truth." She smiled sweetly. "I'm the fortune teller here, remember?" Her eyebrows shot up at me and her tone turned upper-class, though she was still grinning. "Now if you don't mind, some of _us_…" She looked pointedly at Bella. "need to get up early, unlike certain _others_."

Bella rolled her eyes as she flopped back onto the bed again. Alice grinned as she settled on her pallet once again.

"Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Alice."

She reached over and snuffed out the candle, but that was the night the dreams began.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I really _do_ need to go on my hiatus. I'll update when I can. Please stick around! 

Oh, and **Review** please? I like to know what you think.

**Original Title:** Rebels

**Second Title:** Fight

* * *


	6. Accident

**

* * *

Just a Pretense****

* * *

Chapter 6: Accident**

* * *

**Author's Note:** To clarify some stuff. Just things I thought might not have made sense and things people asked about.

'"_That would explain the vampirism." Bella murmured under her breath,' – Chapter 4_

I think this was referring to the fact that Emmett knew about Edward's being a vampire and not minding. Edward probably doesn't talk much to people affiliated with his natural family anymore. Edward is of Forks, because he wants to be different, in a way, and not treated specially because he is Carlisle's son.

_How is Bella hiding her hair? Is she using a hat or does she simply have short hair? Also when she goes out to the town with Edward is she still in disguise or not? Has Edward ever seen her without her disguise?_

Bella is not really hiding her hair. I mentioned in Chapter One that her unusually long hair was tied back. It wasn't unusual for men in the medieval times to have long hair; just that Bella's hair is a bit longer than a man would usually leave it for. Her hair is just 'passable'. When Bella goes out to town, she is still dressed as a 'boy'. Not that it is hard because all she needs is a shirt, tunic, breeches and boots. If she went out as a girl, she would either be recognised, or someone would put two and two together. She has to go out as a girl under disguise – more on that later. Edward has never seen her without her 'disguise' to date – meaning he has never seen her simply in a dress, hair done up and so on. She's been dressed as a boy for about a week, so there hasn't really been time. More about that later as well. I should mention she binds her chest, a bit like Alanna – this just works, so let's leave it at that, alright?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight not mine. Neither is Tortall related stuff. I can always dream – if that did anything.

* * *

--

Bella woke up, confused and with a slight headache as she pushed herself upright to stare blearily out the window and flopping down again, tired. She had a feeling she had been dreaming, though she couldn't honestly remember.

"Bella?" Alice was up already, and stuck her disheveled head back through the door. "You don't really have to get up yet, you can take another five, but breakfast is in a while and you have classes today."

Ah, right. Bella had been exhausted after doing the homework she had neglected before and she was pretty disorientated now. If she hadn't been though, she would have been aware that it was the beginning of a new week, and her Page training would continue as usual. Not to mention all the slave driving. Lucky she had Alice as her 'mother' to remind her.

Alice giggled at her 'master''s expression and ducked back into the washroom, coming back as neat and presentable as a maid can be. Bella got the feeling Alice knew something she didn't, especially from the amused expression on the girl's face, and felt slightly uncomfortable.

She sighed as Alice stifled another giggle, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Willing to tell me what is so funny?"

Alice smiled at her sweetly and innocently. "Why nothing, sir." Her face twitched. "Or if anything, you'll find out."

"_Alice!_" She hated it when her friend and maid left her in the dark. It was more than a little annoying.

There was a knock on her door and Bella finished her dressing quickly, darting into the washroom as Alice opened the door.

"Ah, thanks Jessica." Bella heard Alice say as she was passed something and the door closed once again.

Bella smoothed her hair, brushing it back into a ponytail and went out. Alice was setting the basin of steaming water on the new fire which burned in the small fireplace, and walking over, Bella washed her face and hands in a portion of it, as did Alice. They appraised each other. Presentable.

As the bell chimed, Alice wished her well – she wasn't going the same way or going yet at all – and Bella gave her a wave and left.

--

Edward was patient as he watched Bella – Bel, that is. She was 'Bel' right now – exit her room and politely came up beside her.

"I have the feeling you will get lost again today, Page Swan." He commented dryly as she looked up at him.

Bella flushed slightly. It was true, she supposed. Somehow she had managed to get a lost quite a few times. Lord Carlisle had been kind enough to let her off, but Edward started to accompany her – the other boys were getting a little annoyed.

Edward sat as usual with his tray of untouched food and Bella glanced at him as she munched down her breakfast. He seemed unusually quiet today. She had not noticed the day before; as she had been pretty much running around for the whole day in her work, but today his behaviour was a little more obvious. Why was he being so… cold?

Ice plunged into her heart as she realised it could have possible been due to the events two days ago. He had been so cheery, witty, open then, but now reverted to someone colder than he had ever been with her.

Even as a friend, he had been companionable and joked around with her. This new sort of quietness was a little daunting – especially as she tackled with her new emotions now, even if she could not quite understand them.

The bell rang for the first class of the day and Edward gathered his and her trays as he rose fluidly from his seat, giving her a slight and thin smile.

"I'll meet you in Mathematical Skills." He breathed into her ear as he began to move away to throw away the unwanted food and deposit trays.

Bella rose from her seat and glanced after him, confused still, but she had no time to dwell. After being tardy for a few lessons and being piled with additional work, she had gotten the picture – tardiness was punished. After all, one of the lessons was that a knight had to be on time.

She rushed back to her room and collected her bag with the books and pages which she would need today. She hoped she wasn't missing anything. Doing one last sweep of her room, she exited the door and ran down to the Mathematical Skills corridor, trying not to kill anyone. Edward raised an eyebrow at her as he waited near the door.

Bella bent over, resting my palms on her thighs as she panted. Edward appraised her calmly and in a slightly amused manner and ushered her through the door as a late Emmett also came thundering down the corridor and hurtled in after him.

--

The lesson did not go as well as Bella might have hoped. It turned out she had left something, even after the sweep of her room. She had left one of the pages of the equations which had been set for homework somewhere and now would be rewarded with another three pages additional to do. She almost groaned, but knew the teacher would just give her the customary 'you-deserved-it' look.

"Riding next." Bella heaved a sigh as the boys trailed down to the stable yards.

"Mm." Edward commented, non-committally, as he surveyed the overcast sky 'casually'.

"Do we always have riding?"

"That's what a knight does." Emmett joined them from behind. "Sit in a saddle all day long, all week. So on."

"Painful."

"Sure is." Emmett agreed cheerfully and Bella grimaced.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Emmett also glance concernedly over at Edward's serious and ramrod straight figure. So he probably noticed Edward's sudden attitude change as well. He seemed as in the dark as she was.

Entering the stables, each page went over to their horse, saddling up, checking girths and tightening straps. Then the horses were urged outside and the pages stood in a line, waiting for the call to start – something only established properly to the new pages a few days ago. At horsemaster Jasper's command, the pages all mounted their horses smoothly and began to turn out and trot up the usual path.

It was quite leisurely as the pages simply followed the trail, learning how to ride better on their horses. Bella rode next to Edward and Emmett, and although it was a quiet ride, there was a companionable silence – well, at least for a quarter of the whole course.

As we passed the halfway mark which showed where a quarter was before doubling back at halfway and passing the mark again, Emmett finally broke the silence.

"Bel! Race you to the tree!" He pointed towards the tree which was the next landmark – checkpoint, if you must.

Bella measured the distance and wrinkled her nose. Truth be told, she didn't like speed all that much and was perfectly fine with their current pace, but another look at Edward's serious, closed face, she felt it perhaps better to get away – even if it was for a while only.

"Alright, I accept your challenge."

"General rules. Unless you don't know them."

Bella glared at Emmett. "Of course I know them!"

"You call the start, Edward." Emmett called over his shoulder as Bella drew level with his horse.

Edward frowned now, and reluctantly began to call the start. "Ready, Set… and go."

Bella and Emmett shot off, racing towards the tree, their horses running at a full gallop. She wondered if Jasper would catch them out for it and give them more punishment tasks. She hoped not, but she would make the most of this.

Bella whooped as she nudged her horse ahead. It obeyed faithfully – she was not one for spurs, so the horses liked her considerably more. She could see Emmett behind, tapping his horse's rump somewhat gently with what looked like a cane. It obeyed at the merest touch, leaping to draw level again.

The scenery shot by at tremendous pace as Spirited, Bella's horse, drew ahead once more in a fresh burst of speed. She felt she had an advantage – her horse was naturally a horse built for speed. Thoroughbred and trained by her own family – it was a horse she could readily trust.

Suddenly an animal shot out in front of Spirited and the mare slowed suddenly, skipping sideways in its surprise to avoid the animal. Bella tried to muffle her scream as she slid off the saddle and painfully hit the ground. She pulled herself back up into a sitting position, her head reeling, and saw her horse's hooves flailing above her as Spirited reared and her eyes rolled in her continued panic.

"Bel!" The piercing shout came from a distance away.

"Swan!"

As Bella began to retreat into the darkness and she slumped backwards onto the ground, she saw Spirited calm considerably and a wave of calm wash over her as well. Ah, her horse was going to be alright. Her mind dimly recognised it was probably Jasper's ability even as she felt cold, hard, secure arms slide around her and she drifted further into the darkness and into unconsciousness.

--

Edward watched as the two galloped away, trying to beat each other. He had not missed Bella's look before – she knew something was up. He had promised he wouldn't be as he had been before, and what he had done had not been right. He could not deny to himself now that he liked this girl-dressed-as-a-boy a lot, however, acting so rashly had not been like him before. It was time to be careful.

He froze as he saw, with his enhanced vision, the animal dart out in front of the horse, and the horse react in panic. It skipped aside and Bella fell off as Spirited reared.

_Bella._ "B – " Edward began, before stopping himself. "Bel!" He needed to remember that.

Jasper was shooting past him in an instant, concern etched all over his face and waves of calm rolling off him – so immensely so that it was hard to feel the urgency connected with the situation. Edward abandoned his horse and sped over with his vampire speed – which he usually tried to avoid displaying in public – and immediately went to Bella as Spirited calmed and stood there, panting heavily, the whites of her eyes still showing, eyes still rolling in controlled panic.

The other Pages who had been quite close had doubled back and were gathered around and the other straggly pages at the end had clustered around also. Edward glared at them as he supported his unconscious friend into a sitting position.

"Keep riding. Resume!" Jasper ordered, as he gathered up Spirited's reins.

The crowd dispersed and Emmett came, leading his horse and Edward's, and looking extremely pale. He glanced over Bella worriedly and watched as he picked her up easily and went over to his horse. Edward glanced at Emmett and he went over to assist. Together they managed to get Bella seated in front of Edward on the horse.

As Emmett turned away to remount his own horse and Jasper had started to ride away, he urged his own horse into a walk, not pressuring it because of the added weight. Glancing at Emmett and Jasper ahead to check they were not watching, slowly he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Bella's head in relief.

He would not say it, but at this moment, felt a tremendous amount of relief that Bella was safe and sound. She would need to be examined for her injuries; however, the main thing was that she was alive.

She was alive, and his long dead heart soared with that knowledge.

--

**Author's Note:** I hope that's okay. It looks short to me for some bizarre reason. I don't know. Anyway, haven't written next chapter, but here's the first bit of it:

_Jasper could barely begin to understand the complex emotions which rolled off Edward. He had known Edward for a long time now, and yet the measure of concern, urgency and the one emotion – that he could exactly identify yet – puzzled him._

--


	7. Moments of Truth

**

* * *

Just a Pretense**

**Chapter 7: Moments of Truth**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hm. Yesterday I got a test back for… History. That is History of … my country (haha…). I got pretty bad, but I'm hoping to get better for Elective History. That one is so much more enjoyable. Heh. I like Ancient History better than Modern… not sure you would call medieval Ancient though – I mean, where do you draw the line?

* * *

Some questions I thought I would also post for everyone's benefit – Thanks, Rain! 

_Are Rosalie and Jasper siblings in this story or are they of no relation? and what about Emmett? What is Emmett? Is he actually human or..._

Rosalie and Jasper are not siblings. She is a 'lady' (which would also justify her relationship with Emmett. Only nobility can become pages, country bumpkins or not, Bella is still the daughter of a noble – pretending to be a son) and Jasper is the horsemaster, which is basically a person in charge of all the horses – but an honourable, authoritive position (what would knights do without horses?!) Emmett is a human perhaps with traces of magical blood to justify his inhuman strength.

_Bella is going to be alright!? Right?! Is that what Alice saw- Bella getting hurt? If so, then why wouldn't she warn her? oh! Jasper's gonna find out! hehehe! __Does Carlisle know about Bel - like the fact that he is actually a she? And What about Rosalie? Is she going to be in this story more? Again? And this Victoria, she's evil right? Just like in Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse?_

When does a main character end up dying? If they do, they somehow return as well, so I would guess that she will be just finnnne… No, Alice did not see Bella getting hurt, otherwise she would warn her. It is something else – Alice doesn't always see everything. Jasper will have a bigger part in this soon. (More below.)

Carlisle doesn't know about Bella yet. Rosalie will appear again later, let's just get all this training stuff aside first, shall we? Victoria – well, I've leave you to figure that out. (How suspicious.) Other Twilight characters will also make their appearance later – and that includes Jacob too.

By the way, I hope you will get the subtle hint in the second paragraph. I didn't want to go right out and say it – that would be weird, especially for me.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's or Tamora Pierce's. (Or anyone else's influences which may appear during the course of the story)

* * *

--

Jasper could barely begin to understand the complex emotions which rolled off Edward. He had known Edward for a long time now, and yet the measure of concern, urgency and that other emotion – that he couldn't exactly identify yet – puzzled him. Particularly as it wasn't an emotion which Edward seemed to have particularly often, at least not like this.

It was not exactly that he could not identify it, to be truthful; it was more he could not fathom why it was present and that was what threw him off and puzzled him so completely. It _seemed _like …love, but he couldn't understand _why_, not to mention there was always the possibility he was wrong. Of course, if Page Edward had that sort of… _preference_, it was his own choice, but there seemed something deeper than that. Something he could not explain but made the thought that he had before hilarious.

Alice also, he noticed, she seemed extremely secretive when around the subject of her master. It really seemed as though the trio were hiding something – something important and crucial. He wouldn't press now though. There were more important things to do.

He would find out in time, perhaps.

--

They rode back along the path to the starting point and Jasper, after a quick count to check that no pages had gotten lost somehow, dismissed the pages to the stables to tend to their horses while under the critical eyes of the stablehands. They were more than able of looking over the Pages.

Motioning for Edward to follow him with Page Bel, Jasper handed the reins of his horse to a hostler that came by and Edward did the same, handing his to another and following Jasper with Bella safely in his arms – quite suspicious to Jasper's wary watching eyes.

Together they walked toward the infirmary where no doubt Lord Carlisle Cullen would be there helping as usual. The little known fact was that, not only was he the Training Master, but Carlisle was also the best doctor they had in the Palace. It only took one meaningful look at them as they entered for Carlisle to understand the urgency and came over immediately.

"Take him into the room at the end of the hall." Carlisle knew that Edward would understand perfectly, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Edward gave a simple nod and started down the corridor as Carlisle disappeared to get some supplies. Jasper trailed behind, and while Edward glanced at him warningly, he didn't falter. Instead he returned the look squarely and followed all the way to the examination room, slipping inside behind Edward.

Carlisle came in a minute later scanning over Bella in one piercing look and accessing whatever injuries he could see already before Edward had even laid her down onto the table. Edward tensed ever so slightly as Carlisle made to touch her though, anxious about her secret and what might happen next. The consequences of pretending to be a boy could be major, especially as she was deceiving everyone in order to win her shield. As Training Master, Carlisle would most likely not let it pass.

The door suddenly burst open and in the doorway stood a panting Alice. She looked worried and frustrated, but gathered herself before she came inside and apologised to Carlisle for her sudden entrance. Before waiting for a reply, she turned around, shut the door, and walked up beside Bella who lay on the table.

"Will my… master be alright, your lordship?" her voice was quiet and subdued.

Carlisle looked taken aback slightly and then smiled as warmly as he could at the maid, who always acted so much like the Page's sister.

"I certainly hope so, Miss Alice."

Alice was frowning and Edward's face was carefully composed, although worry flickered in his eyes. Jasper detected the waves of concern leaking from their every pore, but it made no sense to him. Carlisle remained oblivious to any of that however, and made to inspect more carefully of injuries when he caught sight of Edward's suddenly frowning face and stopped abruptly. He turned to Jasper and Alice slowly.

"Could you two please leave us for a while?"

A puzzled expression crossed Jasper's facer, but he nodded without argument. Alice dipped a curtsey and walked over to the door, opening it for Jasper and closing it behind her as they left. She hoped she could trust Edward to make things right. Carlisle turned to Edward as the door clicked shut and sighed.

"Is there something you need to tell me beforehand?" he asked patiently. Something was up with Edward. He didn't usually brood like this.

Edward's jaw tightened slightly. "Perhaps, although you might be able to guess once you've examined him anyway."

Carlisle's eyes flickered to the Page lying on the table silently – even she only lay so still because she had no choice. An idea was beginning to form in his head – Edward could tell, especially with his ability.

"Turn around, Edward, and block off my thoughts. Focus on someone outside if you have to."

Edward obeyed, turning and tuned out Carlisle's thoughts as well as he could while Carlisle carefully began to examine Bella. He decided to focus on Jasper. He had heard Jasper's thoughts earlier and he suspected something. He was now arguing softly with Alice. He knew. Alice was denying as forcefully as she could, but that only made Jasper all the more sure that his theory was correct.

How many others could work it out? That thought scared him – not the easiest thing to do.

Unknown to Edward, Carlisle had taken off Bella's tunic and shirt to examine her better. Although he seemed slightly embarrassed as he undressed her, it was necessary to find where she was injured and as a doctor, he was not unused to this sort of thing. He felt her legs gently as well afterwards to check for breaks, rolling up the bottoms, and covered Bella up with a blanket after he finished.

"Turn around, Edward." He instructed his son.

Edward turned around slowly, concentration suddenly broken from Jasper's thoughts. He glanced at Bella covered in the blanket and at his father. Carlisle knew now, his suspicions about the Page confirmed. Carlisle's thoughts were racing as he thought, so Edward was lucky in that he did not have to see what Carlisle had done.

Carlisle pushed thoughts over that would need to be done aside for the time being as he scrolled down a mental list and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Her injuries are not serious. She'll perhaps have a bump from her head from a hard hit, but shouldn't have concussion. Her left arm is broken and her left shoulder also dislocated as well as her right ankle sprained, but otherwise she is alright. She has quite a few bruises though."

Edward nodded, relieved. It could have been worse – he had seen many bad injuries due to horse accidents. Deaths even. He usually had to leave though; the human blood was a little too much for him at those times. He had to stay away from his horse even, just to refrain himself from doing anything stupid.

Carlisle hesitated for a minute, unsure, but he continued nonetheless. Edward knew what was coming and steeled himself.

"This is serious, Edward." His voice was reprimanding. He was not happy, even as he was concerned. "You know she can't do this. You _know_ what I am supposed to do."

Edward nodded sharply, but did not say anything.

"Then why did you let her do this? You obviously knew, but you did not tell me?" The disapproval was all too obvious – from eyebrows raised to incredulous tone.

Edward bristled. "I only found out a short time ago myself. I also made a promise to her not to tell. A promise for a promise."

He paused for a while, looking at Carlisle meaningfully. Carlisle understood Edward's wish to keep his identity secret. Carlisle frowned himself, did it mean that she had somehow found out? Edward returned to the matter at hand.

"Doesn't she deserve to try though? She can hold her own in a battle, she has potential."

Carlisle closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "At least tell me her name."

"Bella. Isabella Swan."

Edward waited for Carlisle to make up his mind. Right now it hovered between sending Bella home and letting her stay, though it was definitely swaying towards his favour. Carlisle wavered a minute longer then sighed a second time as he made his decision.

"Fine." He muttered. "I will help you. She can stay." He fixed Edward with a steely eye. "However, you are not to tell her that I know anything about this, understand?"

Edward nodded, only too happy to agree to this condition.

"And you might like to be more careful, other people will notice. They are not stupid."

Edward's lip twitched. Of course, he had had that thought not too long ago. He would need to be more cautious in the future, however he had just been in a state of 'shock' before, it seemed. He would resume his former manner now. He couldn't help but grin wryly. Not even more than a week at the palace as a new page, and she had caused him so much trouble already.

He still liked her though – too much for his own good.

--

Jasper sighed as Alice vehemently denied Bella's true identity once again. From what he could glean, he was sure she was most likely a girl. From Edward's feelings to her very manner, he could determine this and now questioned himself why he hadn't seen it before.

Carlisle stepped out from the room, face composed. Jasper didn't doubt he did not know, however Carlisle made no comment and Jasper did not detect anything from him.

"We are going to move Page Bel now, so you may visit him later."

"Why not now?" Alice asked.

The corner of Carlisle's mouth pulled upwards. "He is not awake for you to come and see him, Alice."

"Oh. I can wait."

Jasper almost rolled his eyes. Alice could be a stubborn little pixie – that was one of the reasons he liked her so though.

"Come on, Alice." Jasper put an arm around her shoulders to lead her away. Alice frowned but went with him reluctantly.

"Oh, Jasper?"

Jasper turned his head back in acknowledgement at the sound of his name and his step slowed a fraction.

"Please tell Page Emmett that his friend is alright. If he wants to visit him, he will be in the infirmary. No doubt he will be in class right now, you will find him on the practice courts. They have staff practise today."

Jasper gave a nod to show he understood and they exited the infirmary.

--

Edward was sitting beside Bella's beside when the door creaked open slightly. His eyes shot towards the door, but he made no sound. It could well be another patient – the room had the capacity to hold numerous people up to about 20 patients.

It was Jasper, however, who entered. He had done his duty and had now returned. Edward remained as he was and the door opened wider. Jasper entered quietly and sauntered over to them as though he had all the time in the world.

"What do you want, horsemaster?" Edward's voice was low.

"So formal." Jasper joked, his voice just as quiet. "I have no doubt you know that I know about Page Bel. She is a girl, am I correct?"

Edward nodded. Another for the list, he supposed. Alice, himself, Carlisle and Jasper. It was getting longer by the day.

"Isabella Swan of Phoenix."

Jasper nodded, storing that information. "Lord Carlisle has approved of this?"

Edward laughed quietly. "Not approved, exactly, however he has decided to let her stay under the condition that Bella does not receive the knowledge that he knows."

"I see."

"What is _your_ motive?" Edward's voice was sharp.

Jasper smiled. "Well I can hardly dob her in myself. Firstly, a higher authority has approved, and one word from you and I would have to obey as well. Not only that though, if Alice is involved in this," he paused, eyes distant. "Well, I would do anything for Alice."

Edward smiled slightly.

"I'll keep your secret as well." Jasper was deadly serious. "I'll be here if you need me." He nodded to Bella. "Let her know as well. Alice will know where to find me."

With a final nod to Edward, Jasper turned and left the infirmary, crossing the floor and closing the door less quietly this time. Bella stirred and Edward turned immediately to her.

"Edward?" She asked, blinking sleepily.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Something happened with my writing. It's gone a little weird. I'm not that happy with this chapter, though I think it's not too bad… I can assure you that the events will get more exciting though, so maybe you can forgive this chapter. It will be a bit after this chapter though, more time will have passed! 

Tell me if I made a mistake somewhere. It's a bit hard to keep track of all the 'she' and 'he' and 'her' and 'hims' as well as the 'Bel' and 'Bella's. Geh.

I was going to write an alternative though – it wasn't supposed to be like this originally. Also, I might write about how Alice met Jasper later, so if you want to read about that, you can ask.

**Review?

* * *

**

More Thanks to: Rainy Day in the Pines for finding mistakes in this document as well as the questions before. :D

* * *


	8. In the Garden

**

* * *

Just a Pretense**

**Chapter 8: In the Garden**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in ages – that goes for all of my other stories too. I got caught up in GaiaOnline's Halloween event – it's vampires this year! You don't know what that does to me… I feel like cracking up. xD; 

Anyway, I owe you all a chapter, hm? And I should write up some other ones. I know the Mike thing may be a bit old, but I can't help it. xD I'm trying to keep the character's as they should be anyway – meaning their personalities anyway. Just do you know, I'll be on another one week hiatus in about a week. More exams. –rolls eyes–

Sorry about him/her/he/she confusion in the last chapter. xP Thank you reviewers and readers!

Spork – Cross between Spoon and Fork. Don't ask. :D No action in this, by the way. I have something planned for that. This is a bit romanc-y. Gak. O.o

I _meant_ to post this 3 _hours_ ago…

**Disclaimer:** Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, Tortall books by Tamora Pierce

* * *

--

"Hum."

Bella stared moodily around the room as the etiquette teacher directed the pages in their dancing skills. Although it was hilarious to see the boys dancing with other boys, it was even more hilarious to see them trip over each other's feet in moments of uncoordination. They were now practicing the waltz and the pairs began to waltz around the room, bumping into each other and tripping now and then.

"You'd be out here tripping as well if you hadn't broken that arm of yours." Edward grumbled as he waltzed by with Emmett. Bella fought from bursting out in laughter.

"At least your ankle's healed." Emmett grinned at her.

"I still have to go the ball though." Bella sighed, "Even if I can't dance."

Edward shot her a look, but her gaze was elsewhere. It had been a good few weeks since the riding accident and Bella had been excused from doing anything in quite a few of her practical classes. The ball had been announced formally at the Page's lunchtime last week, and the Pages were now being drilled in their dancing skills.

Although a great number of them wouldn't dance at the ball anyway, or probably would never dance with someone in their lifetime for fear of tripping over, and another fraction of them would be pushed off to do serving duties, the skill of dancing was one they were required to learn.

"And… swap over." The teacher instructed.

There was a flurry of confusion as the boys tried to do mirror images of what they had been dancing before and people crashed into each other. Bella sighed again and rolled her eyes from where she was sitting.

She was lucky though, really. She had learnt this before.

--

"You don't have to be here if you really don't want to." Edward murmured to Bella as they hovered near the windows, not doing anything and oblivious to the couples dancing to the music in the background. He glanced at her in concern as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Are you alright?"

Bella sighed and nodded her head. "I went and saw a Healer, he said my arm should be alright. But I'm not allowed to leave until," She glanced at the clock. "Well, I have another few hours at the least."

Emmett was dancing with Rosalie and the pair swished around the room energetically, people leaping out of their way as they shot through gracefully. They made a great pair. Victoria, on the other hand, was dancing with one of the other pages. They were merely swaying slowly, neither seeming to know the dance well.

There was a slight commotion near the door as a few people arrived. Arrived late, that is. Two men swept into the room, both glaring at each other. Bella took one look at them, gasped and dived into hiding. Edward's eyes flickered between the two men and Bella who was hiding beneath the table.

"Who are they?" He mouthed at her.

Bella frowned, but waved him closer.

"He is Mike Newton of Spork," She jabbed one finger at a sandy haired boy and then waved her arm over to his glaring 'companion'. "And the other is Jacob Black of the Quileutes."

"Why are you hiding, then?" Edward breathed, his breath tickling her cheek.

"They know me."

"Hm." Edward's eye narrowed as he surveyed them. "Come on, I'll help you escape."

Together they slipped out from under the table and then out the window, as it were so close to the ground – no more than a little over a yard away from the ground, really. They snuck into the Palace's moonlight lit Garden and started strolling down the path, as though they had been there the whole time.

"So, how do they know you?" Edward asked curiously and cautiously.

Bella made a face. "Mike's from a neighbouring barony. He's been trying to court me for ages, I declined."

Ah. Sometimes it was hard to remember Bella was a girl, especially because she played the part of a boy so well. She was so natural around everyone and people instinctively tried to like her, even if she made enemies later.

"And the other? Jacob?"

"I've known him since I was very little." Bella said, somewhat breezily. "He and Mike are somewhat enemies because they both…" Bella stopped uncomfortably now. Edward understood though, and nodded.

"Mike is higher status than Jacob though." Bella continued, a slight blush staining her cheeks now, "But my father engaged me with Jacob. He wasn't happy about that."

Edward, meanwhile, had frozen on the path. Engaged?

"What happened with your… engagement?" Edward asked carefully, glancing sidelong at her.

"I wasn't ready." Bella whispered. "I said no and Jacob was kind enough to break it off." She made a face now. "But that meant that Mike was after me again." She said in her normal voice.

"Huh." Edward smiled in relief, before he turned away, frowning. There were emotions he still had to sort out. Things he had not felt before and could not comprehend.

Bella was suddenly struck with a new thought and her mind flew to some clothes Alice had packed for her before they had left for the Palace. Alice had smiled at her that time and said they would come in handy later on.

"Wait here a minute, Edward."

Edward gave her a puzzled look, however stayed firmly rooted to the spot, turning marble-like as Bella dashed off, back to her room and trying not to trip and twist her recently healed ankle again.

As she burst into her room, Alice was already there, waiting and grinning. A gown was draped over the bed, smoothed out and ready for her to wear.

"Alice? You knew about this?"

Alice shrugged. "Perhaps." She smiled. "I miss a lot of things, sometimes, but I knew this would come in handy."

"Ah." Bella remembered something she had been meaning to ask – ask weeks ago, actually. "What vision did you see on the day of the riding accident, Alice?"

Alice thought for a minute, brows pulled down. "Well, I didn't see the accident that morning. The future isn't fixed in stone. All I can guess is that the animal made a sudden decision, maybe. But when it was happening, I saw it and came as soon as I could."

"What did you see then?" Bella knew she had to get changed, but was too curious.

"I knew Edward was going to be moody that day and I knew everything would work out alright between you two later." Alice smiled slightly.

Bella blushed and pressed her lips together to keep quiet as she went over to the bed and donned the gown. It was a midnight blue one – almost black – and was quite simplistic, yet elegant. The layers lay neatly and the dress fitted well. Alice took Bella's hair out of her ponytail and began to sweep it into an inelaborate, yet elegant, hairstyle. She slipped a few pins here and there and the stood back for Bella to look in the mirror.

The Page was gone and in his place was a pretty young woman, almost indistinguishable from the youth who had been there apart from the cast she wore. However, that could be changed.

Pulling a dagger from where it hung on her wall, she cut the cast and pulled her arm out. It true that she had seen a healer and he had said it was alright to remove the cast as her arm was better, however the arm was still a little sore, and she winced as she washed it in warm water.

"How do I look, Alice?" Bella smiled at her maid and friend.

"Very nice." Alice grinned back.

--

Edward remained where he was as Bella left. He gazed up at the stars for a time as he waited, but generally he was a patient person. He didn't know what Bella was up to and the inability to read her mind made him frustrated as always.

There was quick running steps along the path again and Edward turned back to look down it. A girl lurched back into view, stepping on the hew on her dress and pitching forward, almost face-planting with the ground if it were not for the cold arms that caught her.

The scent. He knew who the owner of the scent was and he pulled her face up so he could see her more clearly. Although she looked different from the Page Bel he knew, he could tell it was Bella. He smiled as he helped her to her feet, sweeping his gaze up and down and appraising her appearance.

"Very nice." He murmured, echoing Alice as his eyes returned to her face.

Bella blushed for a moment before glancing back at the ballroom. Alice was watching from the window with Jasper, who was dressed handsomely in a gold tunic which made his hair gleam even more. Alice gave the thumbs up sign before slipping back inside, drawing the curtains closed.

Edward noticed that the cast was gone, but he didn't say anything. Instead he swept a low bow as the thin sound of the music which filtered from the ballroom changed.

"May I have this dance?"

Bella froze, but nodded, placing her hand into his as he straightened. One arm went around her waist and one of her hands came to rest on his shoulder. Their clasped hands straightened out as they began to dance.

"Not bad." Edward commented as they danced.

Bella smirked. "Of course."

--

Emmett watched Alice close the curtains and frowned slightly. What was the maid doing? She was here because Jasper had taken her, but that didn't mean she was supposed to play with the … well, he supposed curtains weren't really furniture. Furnishings, perhaps.

He strolled over as Alice and Jasper joined in the dance and pulled the curtains aside, peering into the garden. One sweep was all it took to see Edward, standing with a young girl. One who looked quite familiar.

Edward swept a bow and she accepted the dance. They began to dance slowly as Emmett watched. Emmett smiled. Well, well. Edward who had always been so cautious when getting into any sort of relationship with anyone had found a girl.

"What are you looking at, Emmett?" Rosalie's voice broke his thoughts as she began towards the window.

"Oh, nothing." Emmett said, nonchalantly, as he pushed himself away from the window. "Just taking a small breather."

He held out a hand towards her. "Would you honour me with this dance?"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "I think I have honoured you with many dances." She said wryly as she took it.

Emmett smiled as they spun into the dance again. Rosalie had never looked better than she did tonight. Her short and low cut dress had made many people mutter to each other about indecency, but she looked stunning.

His gaze flickered to the two newcomers though – Mike and Jacob – as they twirled past. The two were still glaring at each other, even as they glanced around now and then, as though looking for someone.

It didn't matter though. It was none of his business.

--

Jacob and Mike continued their little war, trying to wear each other down in their glaring competition. It was childish, they had to admit, but they loathed each other so much that it really did not matter to them.

Mike admired Isabella Swan's beauty and wanted to marry her, however, Jacob had been friends with her since they were little. That's what Jacob told himself, anyway. Mike had his own reasons too, but Jacob didn't care about them.

They broke off again to search the room. Bella had said that she was going to go live at court for a while, so where was she? Surely she would have attended that ball? Jacob remembered she said she couldn't dance, but for an event like this, surely most of the nobles in the palace would have come for it.

He watched Emmett follow Rosalie away from the curtain and mentally told himself to check there later. Perhaps she took a walk in the garden.

For now though, he resumed his glaring with Mike Newton.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Any good? Fillery? Hope not. Yes, this chapter focuses more on the romanc-y stuff, of which I'm not particularly good at writing, actually, just because I more of a…. naïve/innocent kind of person. I don't usually go deeper than a kiss. Or even write that word more than once. D; 

Still, more next chapter. What will Mike and Jacob do? Will they find out? Will _Emmett_ find out? How many people are going to guess her secret?

List of people who know for people who are confused: Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle.  
Characters which don't know and may find out or may not: Emmett, Rosalie, Victoria, Jacob, Mike.

Any other characters I forgot? D;

**By the way!** Edward is also in a nice tunic. Though I never really thought about what he was wearing. Let's just say he looked nice, though remember to keep the medieval clothes imagery in your head. Though really don't like thinking about stockings – just make 'em pants…

**Review!?**

**Note:** Historically, it wasn't really ballroom dancing, however, they did have balls and they did dance. The term I use is a little general.  
**Originally Named:** 'Ballroom' and 'Very Nice'

* * *


	9. Proposal

**

* * *

Just a Pretense****

* * *

Chapter 9: Proposals****

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry, sorry. I was supposed to get this done ages ago! But then I had exams (again!) and I've also started reading _The Vampire Diaries_ Series by _L. J. Smith_ (pretty good so far, but in my usual spoiler-happy fashion, I jumped to page 120 before I even got up to page 13…) … so haven't had much time. Anyway, the second half of this note is kind of old AND I'm really annoyed this chapter is a little shorter than chapters I usually write. 

Anyway, once again I owe you a long overdue chapter. Though I couldn't exactly remember where I left off…. Hope this goes okay. Oh, and I got tired of keeping Esme away. ;) So she appears, for those who have been asking.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine. Neither is anything related to Tortall. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Tamora Pierce.

* * *

--

Glancing back once, Jacob sauntered over the window as casually as possible as Mike danced with a girl in the throng of dancers. Mike had finally decided to dance with a pretty lady who had hovered on the edge of the dancing group and so Jacob had decided it was time to do what he had been planning. Jacob glanced at Mike peripherally again as he tried not to give his actions away. For some strange reason, it seemed something interesting was amiss outside the window he had noted before.

He waited for a while, counting the seconds in his mind impatiently – so asnot to rouse suspicion – before sweeping the curtain back slowly, cautiously, and peering outside, as if merely wanting a breathe of fresh air.

A girl twirled with a handsome young man, one what made Jacob cringe as he sniffed. It was the unmistakable smell of a vampire – overly sweet and icy cold. The other smell, however, one that smelt of flowers and honey, was too familiar. He focused on her face as she turned and his eyes widened.

"Isabella!" He shouted to her, without thinking.

Behind him, the ball stopped as everyone turned to look at him in confusion and annoyance. Jacob wasn't looking, however. His eyes were fixed on the girl who had faltered and stopped dancing, the boy turning to the window as well, an arm protectively around her shoulders and his eyes piercing as he took in the scene.

"What?" Mike pushed in beside Jacob, dancer forgotten, to gaze out the window also.

"Isabella Swan." Jacob said again, firmly, confidently, as he fixed his eyes on Bella and his heart leapt in his chest.

--

They were spinning, twirling, with a skill Bella never knew she had before. Although she was pretty sure that it was mostly because of Edward, she still felt a small pride at being able to dance this well – who would have thought?

Suddenly a voice called her name. One that was not Edward and yet, that she still could remember. A voice from a time long ago. She faltered and Edward glanced towards the window quickly as she turned around. He put an arm around her, offering protection and support.

Her mind raced as she watched Mike also come to the window and her two once-suitors stared before jumping out the window and approaching as the rest of the people at the ball gathered around to watch the scene. Curious as ever, they were. It was starting to become somewhat like a play.

"Don't worry." Edward breathed to her, his eyes on the crowd. "They don't recognise you," He looked down at her upturned face, "Even if you do look similar to Page Bel."

Bella gave a small nod, still anxious.

"Do you have a story made up for that?"

Bella glanced up at him again. Edward was offering his help. An unidentified feeling overcame her and she felt a little like turning and crying into his chest. She was grateful for his support, amongst other things. She smiled slightly and searched for Alice in the crowd at the windows.

Bella started walking towards Jacob and Mike and Edward followed. Jasper and Alice appeared from the bushes on one side and followed them slowly, offering help if the need arose. They were heading into deep waters. If Bella was found to have pretended to be a boy to try and be a page, she could lose her life.

They watched as Jacob and Mike struggled towards them, shooting glares at each other once in a while. Edward made a slight sound and Bella looked up to see Edward smiling in amusement.

"They're kind of immature." Edward said simply, still amused.

Bella rolled her eyes.

Everyone could see them clearly as Mike and Jacob reached them. The silence was deafening. Bella decided to act and dipped a curtsey carefully – not to mention rustily. She hadn't dipped one in ages.

"My lords."

She could see both Jacob and Mike's awkwardness and confusion. Awkwardness as they now stood before her, confusion as they wondered where she had been and what she was doing with Edward.

"Where have you been, Bella?" Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"At court." Bella replied, as truthfully as ever.

"We have searched, but we could not find you." Mike pitched in; ignoring the dagger-filled look Jacob sent him.

"My lords, you must know as well as I do that I do not enjoy balls. Or parties for that matter."

The crowd at the windows had begun to dissipate as they exchanged words. The music struck up once again and those bored with the conversation began to dance. The crowd who remained at the windows though, waited patiently.

"You…" One of Bella and Edward's fellow pages began. "You are…?"

"She is Lady Isabella Swan of Phoenix, if that's what you are asking." Mike snapped imperiously.

"But… what about… that… Page Bel of Phoenix?" He squinted. "She looks like him. I wonder why…"

Bella swallowed uneasily. She hoped the cat was not out of the bag. Trust one of her year mates to spill the beans on her – not that beans were something she should spill, they were precious – and now she would have to lie, though she wasn't ever any good at it.

"Page Bel?" Jacob asked, frowning.

Bella could see he was beginning to put two and two together. She hurriedly interrupted.

"Page Bel is my brother."

The eyes of all the people listening were on her again. Mike and Jacob had turned to her incredulously.

"Brother?"

"Yes, my twin brother who was adopted out when we were born. You know how twins are meant to be bad luck…" She hoped it sounded convincing.

Everyone exchanged glances. While this was true, sons were prized whereas daughters were usually not. Sons could inherit whereas daughters usually didn't, so therefore the logical choice would have been to keep the son and not the daughter. However, the Swan family was never known for their logic. It was plausible.

"Why did I never hear of this?"

Bella gulped, but then replied truthfully. "I have only recently learnt of him myself."

They seemed to accept it.

"Let's move on then." Mike said briskly, rubbing his hands together. "I requested to your father your hand in marriage before and I would like to request once again."

Jacob gave him a disgusted glare. "I would also. However," He glanced at Bella meaningfully, "It is entirely your choice, you must remember."

Bella blinked and looked up at Edward, whose arm around her had tightened. He was frowning and regretfully, he pulled his arm from around her and took a step back. Bella turned her gaze back at the two men.

"I am sorry, I must refuse." She said formally. "Both offers." She added as they both looked up in confusion.

Jacob's gaze flickered to Edward. "It's because of him isn't it?"

Bella did not confirm nor deny it. Jacob gave one resigned nod and turned, his shoulders shaking as he tried to control his emotions. Mike narrowed his eyes at Edward, who met them squarely.

"You have _not_ heard the last of me." He vowed as he spun on his heel and disappeared into the trees.

Bella sighed as Jacob also left, running and shaking a little uncontrollably.

"I'll be waiting, Bella." Jacob called as he disappeared, looking unhappy.

"Your friend Jacob is a werewolf." Edward muttered into her ear.

Bella turned to him. "Yes." She looked towards the way Mike had disappeared. "And _he_ is as stubborn as a mule. When will he learn?"

Edward chuckled. "Never, I think. His thoughts were very bent on getting you."

Bella rolled her eyes.

--

Emmett had been watching. Hiding behind the curtain with Rosalie, he had been listening to the exchange of conversation.

"Is that true?" Rosalie muttered to him as they heard of Bella's brother.

Emmett shrugged. He hadn't heard anything of that sort happen, but it was perfectly possible. There was a rustle next to him and he jumped.

"Alice, Jasper!"

Halfway through the talk, they had made their way back inside, Alice seeing that they could handle it themselves. They were here to tie up any loose ends which might have appeared.

"If you want to listen, don't skulk around." Jasper said disapprovingly.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Well, this is their matter."

"And yet, so many people are listening in to this so-called private conversation." Alice grinned as she waved her arm to the general direction of the people at the windows.

Their attention was drawn for a minute as Bella refused the marriage offers and the people at the windows rejoined the party again. Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"That was unexpected."

"Really?" Jasper asked mildly.

"Hmm." A sweet voice interrupted behind them. They all whirled to face the speaker in surprise.

"Esme!"

Esme stood behind them in a gold coloured gown which matched the colour of her eyes as well as bring out tints in her elaborately styled caramel hair. Her gaze hovered to the window and out into the garden.

"It seems my son has learnt to love." Esme said as she watched Edward and Bella, a smile on her face.

"It does indeed." Carlisle replied as he came up behind her, resplendent in his finery.

"It is a pleasing thing." Esme continued, smiling hugely and leaning back happily against her husband.

--

"That was disastrous." Bella sighed. "I think."

Edward smiled crookedly. They had moved away from the windows now and deeper into the garden. It was peaceful here, almost as peaceful as before – before they had been interrupted.

"If that boy hadn't blurted that out." Bella shook her head. "He needs some lessons on tact. Are you alright, Edward?"

Edward's face was unreadable. "Why did you refuse them?"

Bella blushed and turned around to hide it. "I thought they made it clear."

"For me?" The voice was slightly mocking.

Bella gave him a glare. "Close enough."

"Oh, so that isn't the reason."

"It just," Bella gave a deep sigh, "I don't know what I'm feeling. I want to figure things out and," she smiled a little now, "I don't want to marry them all that much, actually."

Edward chuckled at that. "Alright, I won't bring this up again."

"Thank you." The gratitude was very obvious in her voice.

"No problem." Edward took her hand and they continued their moonlit walk.

But a pair of eyes watched them from the darkness of the shadows of the trees.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** (Is the name of the chapter weird?) Hmm, I don't like how the talk went, but I think the beginning and end wasn't too bad. I will admit I did lose my train of thought, but hopefully it makes sense. Tell me if you find something you don't like, okay? I kept forgetting stuff.

Esme made her appearance!! Sadly, currently, she might not have much but a cameo. She'll appear later – because now I'm going to go back off the romance and a little back to the action.

Three guesses who was watching them from the shadows. xD;

**Review?**

Forgive me… I will try harder. (cry) And I will make the next chapter longer to make up for this short one – I insist! Hmm, I'm in a weird mood.

* * *


	10. Spying

**

* * *

Just a Pretense****

* * *

Chapter 10: Spying****

* * *

Author's Note:** Hum. So… is this on time? Sorry my author's notes always seem to be so long – so much to say it seems. What I don't say in RL, I say here. Huh. And I decided not to leave Esme with a cameo. 

Goal?: To include the word 'chagrin' in the chapter?

BY THE WAY! Okay, I know. "Bella says she has a brother? Sure, we believe her!" Hard to believe, yeah? Don't worry! You will have to get used to the fact that I stagger everything – the consequences will come later, and they will be terrible and the world will fall down all around her, etc. You can probably guess?

**Disclaimer:** No claim to Twilight or Tortall. They are by Stephenie Meyer and Tamora Pierce.

* * *

--

It had been weeks since the ball and the incidents which had occurred there. Although Bella had been attacked by pages asking about her 'sister' nothing else was happened, and that suited her fine.

She was heading back to her room at the end of the day after class when a hand suddenly tapped her shoulder, stopping her short. Puzzled, she turned to see Edward behind her, sweeping his gaze up and down the corridor as though checking for listeners.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

Edward seemed hesitant to ask. Bella faced him completely now and took his hand in hers in a completely unboy-like gesture. Edward glanced down swiftly then back up at her face, glancing backwards again to check for listeners.

"Would you like to come somewhere with me?"

Bella blinked. "That depends what you mean, of course."

Edward's lip twitched upward and he smiled despite himself.

"It is a delivery of an item and a message to one of our spies in the field."

"You couldn't get someone else to do it?"

"No." Edward frowned. "But I'm asking for your help."

"Oh." Bella took a deep breath. "Well, alright."

Edward let out a breath himself. "Thank you." He jerked his head backwards. "In which case, Lord Carlisle would like to see you."

Bella nodded and withdrew her hand from his, hurrying down the corridor and to Carlisle's office. She was glad she could finally find her way now – all the getting lost had been getting extremely tedious. She stopped outside the room and knocked, peering inside.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?"

Carlisle looked up from his work – there were _always_ reports to look over – and gave a nod.

"I assume that you have accepted Edward's … request then?"

Bella nodded once.

"Then I will inform you of the arrangements." He became awkward. "I'm not speaking to you now as your training master or as a lord, Bel. Please take a seat."

Bella did so and was sure the confusion appeared on her face.

"As you are aware, Edward is a vampire."

Bella nodded.

"Which means he has been through a knight's training a few times already. Edward is able to serve as a full knight, however, is excused from that particular duty currently. Because of the certain circumstances which you will probably be in, you will serve as squire of Sir Edward for the remainder of your journey."

"Squire? … Sir," She added. "Isn't it a bit early?"

Carlisle gave her a nod. "You will also be required to resume your page training at the conclusion of the journey, as will Edward."

"It's a temporary arrangement."

"That is correct." Carlisle said with a smile. "You will be required to wear the squire's insignia as well as the coat of arms of Forks. I hope you are up to scratch on your current page training. It might be rough."

"Thank you, my lord." Bella said formally as she recognised the dismissal and stood up and bowed.

As she reached the door, it creaked open and Esme drew back slightly in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't disturb."

"No, my lady." Bella gave her a bow before escaping the room.

--

Esme stared after Bella for a while before she went inside Carlisle's office. He watched her with amusement from where he sat.

"He would be Lady Isabella Swan's twin, I presume?"

Carlisle gave a sign of affirmative.

"But the resemblance is _too_ great. One wouldn't be surprised if they were the same person. It is… uncanny."

From where he sat Carlisle felt rather anxious. She was too close to the truth. Although in other circumstances, he would have told her, he thought Edward would not be pleased if he did, even if Esme would be rather thrilled at the news. She could tell Edward liked Isabella.

"Hmm. Well, twins are meant to look similar, after all."

"True, I suppose." Esme gave a sigh as she went over to his table. "More reports?"

"You know it is always reports."

"You help Edward manage his work as well as managing your own." She sighed again. "And he has such a task weighing on his shoulders."

"Lucky we don't sleep." Carlisle said mildly.

"I suppose." Esme said musingly. "I can't help feeling worried about Edward while he goes to deliver that… object though."

"I'm sending Page Bel with him." Carlisle replied in the same mild and quiet voice.

"What?" Esme turned to face him sharply, eyebrows pulled up in surprise. "You are sending another with him? Edward at least can take care of himself, I know that. Will this Page be able to defend himself, let alone help Edward?"

"He helped Edward once. I'm sure he can be relied on again." Carlisle shrugged.

Esme frowned but trusted his judgment. "If you say so."

--

"He is _what_?" Emmett frowned as Tyler relayed his news.

"I am not lying, m'lord, if that's what you're thinking." Tyler said dryly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sent him away. Rosalie arched an elegant eyebrow at him.

"He is crazy." Emmett said to her.

"Edward is, I assume you mean?"

"Yes. Why is he doing this dangerous task himself?"

"Dangerous?"

"It was mentioned 'in the field'. That probably means somewhere around enemy lines as well."

"Aha." Rosalie nodded, understanding. These sorts of things she usually didn't concern about. Her time was better spent collecting the news of court and keeping up to date with the styles. Status was everything.

"He's taking Bel with him too, I think Tyler said."

"Bel… Swan? That Isabella Swan's brother?" She frowned. "No matter how much I try to recall, I haven't seen her anywhere around court, so I find her story doubtful."

Emmett froze for a minute, processing that. What if… it couldn't be, could it? He admitted he wasn't very observant at times, but now the thought hit him with a lot of force and he was surprised why he hadn't seen it before.

"What's his full name, anyway?" Rosalie murmured. "Isabella and … Bel? That's a very strange…"

"I heard it was 'Beale'. 'Bel' is one of its variations." Emmett said absentmindedly to her. "Listen, Rose. What if…"

Rosalie's eyes flickered to him warily. "Tell me." She commanded.

--

She was skulking in she shadows again, observing. With the abilities her family possessed, it was not easy to detect her when she was around. She was as sly as a cat.

She had sat and watched while the Swan girl and the Masen boy walked through the garden and she had watched people in the ballroom dance and all the things they did with her sharp eyes. She was merely observing for now., but her plan would be put into action later.

Quietly she slunk away again with the grace of a cat and leapt up onto the high roof of one of the extensions of the buildings, surveying the grounds easily. She sat there silently and calmly for a while before movement alerted her. Two shadows and their horses snuck out the Palace gates after a signal to the guards and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

This interested her indeed. Picking herself up off the roof, she sprang down easily and ran across the grounds swiftly and with an inhuman speed – though admittedly, slower than that of other supernatural species.

With one leap, she was over the wall and following the two shadows which galloped through the night.

--

They had snuck out through the gate without a problem, as Edward had signaled the guards and they had soundlessly and unquestioningly opened the gate for them to leave. Edward was well known here for his nighttime work, and if he had a partner, then so much the better.

Bella was wearing the colours of the Forks house underneath her dark clothing and Edward had the shield of a knight strapped to his saddle, covered with a cloth until they got well away from the Palace. After they had exited the gate, they both vaulted onto their horses and struck their horses into a gallop.

Edward turned once, frowning, as though he sensed someone there, but if there was; their mind wasn't close enough to his range for him to be able to hear. They needed to hurry though, so he banished the thought from his mind for the time being. Speed was essential – they needed to be away before someone could track them. For an enemy to discover there was a spy in their country would be disastrous.

"How far?" Bella muttered the Edward as the trees flashed past. She kept her eyes fixed firmly ahead.

"You don't gallop much, do you?" Edward laughed.

"Well?"

"Just a bit more." Edward gestured up ahead, but Bella couldn't see what his eyes could.

She sighed and they continued in amiable silence. Bella glanced down once at her tunic and then at Edward again.

"Your coat of arms is very interesting."

"Are you just trying to make conversation?" Edward asked mildly, amused.

Bella glared at him. "_No_, I'm just interested."

She tugged a corner of the green and red tunic with the coat of arms embroidered on one side. The coat of arms consisted of a bronze lion rearing over a field of green and gold, with a background of pale green and bordered with green and red. She wondered how long it took to make the tunic – probably not very long though for the more than able seamstresses.

"Well, I do prefer mountain lions to other… animals." Edward replied.

Bella glanced at him, tearing her eyes away from the front again for the briefest second. "You'd be speaking of your… diet?"

Edward frowned. "Yes." When she didn't reply, he looked over at her curiously and anxiously. "Bella?"

"Well… I've never rally asked you about that, have I?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, you haven't."

She frowned a little now. "Does that mean you have a hard time around humans?"

Edward avoided looking at her. "Well, yes, but I stick to Carlisle's way."

"Carlisle's way?"

"Carlisle doesn't … drink from… humans." Edward replied hesitantly.

"Ah."

Edward frowned again, looking at her. "It's frustrating, not being able to know what you're thinking."

"Huh?" Bella blinked at him. "Oh. I just… wondered whether you ever wanted to drink my blood." It sounded weird when she said it that way.

Edward looked uncomfortable again and she looked at him, puzzled.

"Yes." He admitted, "In fact, you are more in danger with me than anyone else. Your scent is particularly sweet to me. If I haven't been practicing Carlisle's way for so long, I might have attacked you."

Bella waited. She could tell there was more to it.

"It would also have disappointed Carlisle." He met her eyes. "He has also been training himself to withstand human blood for a long time. I've been trying to do that as well, and although I initially couldn't understand it and resented it, I'm not regretful now as it helped me to not attack you that day."

Bella shivered slightly, finally understanding what could have been her fate. She was glad it had not happened; although she thought she wouldn't have minded if he was the one to kill her.

He seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"I won't hurt you." He said fiercely. "Ever."

Bella nodded, smiling slightly as they rode into view of the town. She drew back a little and Edward took the lead as they approached the gates. After a quick discussion, the gates swung open to accommodate them into the town. It was merely for protection for the villagers, it would not withstand a siege from enemies. The castle had stronger walls.

Edward and Bella rode inside and made their way to a tavern, The Half-Light Inn. Passing their horses over to a stable boy, after Edward made sure they would be looked after and their bags would not be searched, they entered and went down to a table to sit down.

"We'll stay here for the night." Edward murmured to Bella. "Then we'll start out again tomorrow. Hopefully we can reduce suspicion this way."

Bella had begun to nod when suddenly a tankard was slammed down onto the table.

"Look 'ere! You two look too young ta be in a place like this!" The drunken man guffawed and his friends laughed along with him.

"Ye' don't even look old 'nuf to be sev'nteen!"

Edward stood up slowly and calmly, smiling even. There was no doubt in Bella that he was reading the other man's thoughts.

"I, sir, am a knight." He began evenly and smiled. "Yes, I am a noble." He continued.

The drunken man gave a bark of laughter. "Beg m'pardon then, milord."

"I will tell you that I am twenty one. Please excuse us." Edward handed the man back his tankard and directed him away. Edward nodded to the barkeeper. "Some drinks, please."

The barkeep came over, notebook in hand. "Sorry about the ruckus, lords."

"Not a problem." Edward said calmly and amusedly. "Two lemonades, please, and a meal for my squire here." He gestured toward Bella.

The barkeeper looked at him strangely. Just lemonade? But then he nodded and bustled off to get the drinks and Bella's meal.

"You're twenty one?" Bella asked, frowning at Edward.

"No." Edward replied, grinning now. "This body is only seventeen, but you can guess I'm older than that."

Oh. She got it. Bella gave a nod as their meals arrived.

"Eat up. We have a big day tomorrow."

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… no chagrin. Not that I know how I should use it – the multiple meanings are rather daunting. 

I think I'd like to write another story under the name 'Just a Pretense' (Version 2, I suppose), or perhaps one other story I have in mind. Although I do realise I have about 16 stories to work on already. I'm being extremely … well, I would say lazy… but I don't know. By the way, I try to make my titles have double meanings. Perhaps you will get that.

Hopefully you get the subtle hint I dropped about who the person watching is. Now you know they're a she! If you review, I can possibly confirm, but we'll see. If you can guess who she is, maybe I can incorporate you into the next chapter. xD; Oh, and while we're at it, same goes for who can guess the double meaning in the title. xD (There'll be no deficiency of characters next time. xD)

**Review?

* * *

**


	11. The Following and the Followed

**

* * *

Just a Pretense****

* * *

Chapter 11: The Following and the Followed****

* * *

Author's Note:** Whee! Chapter 11! Weird name, huh? 

**Thanks to:**

**MartaSwan** – Guessed/Knew it was Victoria

**Pyromaniac-Girl** – Guessed it was Victoria

**Mcaz** – Guessed/Knew it was Victoria

And _yes_ it _was_ Victoria. For those who didn't get to guess, sorry.

_I did think it was a bit abrupt of Mike and Jacob to just come out and propose! Rather blunt! ... What was Edward thinking when that happened!?!_

Well, you have to remember they'd proposed to Bella before. They've been looking for her so they can try to win her again now that she can decide herself – the father decides daughter's future in the medieval times. As for Edward, maybe we'll figure out later. I really DO tend to stagger things so you find out farther down the track. One example would be Edward's actual craving for Bella's blood I didn't explain until Chapter 10…

_Thanks to:_ **Sorcha123**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Tortall, and never shall. Aren't SM and TP lucky?

* * *

--

They started out at first light the next morning and left the inn quietly, with only a bleary eyed innkeeper and a few guards to see them leave. When the gate had slid shut behind them again, they spurred their horses into a canter and began to make towards their destination again.

Edward scanned their surroundings carefully for others and continued looking forward, riding together in companionable silence. Bella chewed on cheese and bread for her breakfast while in the saddle; however the riding motion really didn't help her stomach.

Edward suddenly tensed, frowning, and turned in the saddle to scan their surroundings again. He kept feeling a presence, but it was as though the person knew of his ability and was being careful to keep out of his range on purpose.

"Stop," he muttered to Bella and he pulled his horse up short.

Bella obeyed and watched their surroundings warily.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Edward replied, frustrated.

Unseen and a long distance away, a shadowed person drew back a little to hide again behind a large tree as if they could hear what was being said – and they really could.

Edward was scanning the trees again with sharp eyes and he caught the slight movement. Muttering a profanity, he nudged his horse into a gallop and Bella followed with some surprise. They rode off course and further into the trees to try and throw the follower off and draw them away from where they were heading.

The person who hid in the shadow of the tree watched them for the slightest second before leaping to follow.

--

Victoria watched from the protection of the canopy of trees, dressed completely in black, all her feline senses sharp. Her eyes could make out the figure of the people who raced along in the night, but she made no move to follow them now.

The nerve of it! She had decided to follow Edward and that page, Bel, however it seemed someone had beaten her to it. She had no idea of the person's identity, but they seemed like one of her people in that they seemed to possess the power of animals, however the glowing ball of fire that they had created at one point was not one of the skills of her people. That made them all the more mysterious.

She watched them – her, perhaps – leap through the trees, following the galloping horses and their riders with an animal grace. She raised her eyebrows. Like she had said, they had seemed to be one of her people.

Victoria watched silently again, her eyes able to see them even from such a long distance. They had obviously known about Edward's mind reading ability, but this person was being careless and entering his range. Now he would be able to detect her mind.

Sighing, Victoria got to her feet and turned. Failure for a spy. She had lost interest in them now, especially since her 'prey' had been taken by another. Oh well.

Another time then.

--

Edward smiled slightly as they raced through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and skirting trees.

"Where are we going?" Bella gasped, as she clung on for dear life. They had never ridden this fast before.

"Just a bit more." Edward replied, dodging the question. They were just heading to the edge of the forest, but their follower needn't know.

There! They had entered his range and now he could hear their thoughts. _Her_ thoughts, to be exact. The mind tumbled with ways to try to stop them, ways to try and figure out where they were going and part of her mind was focused on running through the trees.

He smiled and suddenly disappeared from his horse. Sable gave a nervous neigh but continued to gallop while Bella stared dumbfounded for a moment, but Spirited continued on as well.

The follower above skidded to a halt as they took in the empty saddle and muttered an expletive, almost growling with annoyance. Suddenly her eyes widened as a presence became known behind her with the pressing of a blade to her throat.

Within a heartbeat, she had leapt away and was on the ground, but Edward was faster, down already and sword out, not even breathing heavily – if he really needed to breathe at all.

There was a rustling and Bella returned, sword also drawn as she sat in the saddle, holding onto Sable's reins as well. Their follower looked from one to the other and seemed to deflate, giving up.

"Do what you want." She muttered, voice muffled under her facemask.

"Take the mask off." Edward commanded, motioning towards her facemask with his sword.

She hesitated and Bella, dismounting with a slight clatter of armour, also raised her blade towards her. With much reluctance, she reached up and began to take the mask off, depositing it on the ground. Revealed was a very pretty girl with green-brown eyes and brown hair, looking very young and very determined.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Edward asked.

The girl set her mouth stubbornly, but Edward laughed.

"You forget I can read minds, Marta. There isn't much you can hide from me."

With his sword drawn and angry face, he looked like a god of war and someone to be _very_ afraid of. Marta seemed to loose some of her resolve as she looked into his unforgiving eyes.

"Who sent you?" Edward asked again.

Marta shook her head.

"You don't know." It wasn't a question. "Someone else asked that person to send you after me then."

"Something like that." Marta muttered.

Edward took a deep breath and sighed as he mulled over the situation. He looked up and met Bella's eyes. "It seems someone is after us."

"Indeed." Bella replied, shortly.

"But how could they not, I suppose." Edward continued to muse. "We knew this might happen from the start."

"I don't think we expected to be attacked so soon though," Bella reminded him wryly.

Edward sighed again.

"I suppose we might as well take us with her, at least until the next town."

"Wait." Edward interrupted. He turned to Marta again. "Which country are you from?"

"Yailt." She replied shortly.

Upon glancing at Edward again, she gave a sigh and spread a hand, fire blossoming on the palm until it hovered like a globe there.

"Enough evidence for you?"

Edward gave a curt nod, adding this to his thoughts as he walked back to Bella's side.

"We'll take her to the next town." He breathed in her ear. "She will have to ride with you for now though."

Bella nodded, understanding what she had to do, and went over to Marta as Edward mounted his own horse. They made their way back to their path and continued on their way. Bella watched Marta warily, making sure she was ready in case she decided to try anything, but she did not. Instead she seemed resigned.

It was midday before they began to see the signs of the town in the fields that lay around it. People toiled in them and watched as the three passed. Marta muttered, out of the blue, and seemed to slump. Bella glanced at Edward, startled, and they halted. Edward pulled them both down from the saddle and decided, after an inspection, that Marta was 'merely' had fainted from the heat of the sun and not enough water.

"Can I be of help?" A sweet voice asked, from the direction of the field.

Bella and Edward both looked around and saw a young girl, short-ish hair covered with a scarf and dressed prettily, if not simply, in a neat dress and apron. She had a water flask in one hand and offered them it to them somewhat shyly.

Bella took it, thanking her, and uncapped it, trickling a small stream of water into Marta's mouth. Marta swallowed instinctively and stirred, but did not wake up completely.

"Would you like to come in and recover?" The girl asked doubtfully.

Edward and Bella shared a look before Edward replied.

"Yes, thank you very much, kind lady."

Flattered, she led them inside cheerily, blushing a little. Leading their horses along the narrow paths which led down, they reached the house. Tying their horses to a side of the wall – as there was nowhere else to tether them, though they didn't expect their horses to wander off anyway – they followed the girl inside, carrying Marta as well.

"You can lay her down here." They were told and shown the small bed as the girl bustled off to get cups and hastily heat up some water.

They set down Marta on the bed and went over to the table in the small house. Edward, reading the invitation, decided to sit down, but Bella hovered for a moment, wondering if it was polite to or not.

"Please sit." The girl gestured as she set some cups down. "I'll have some tea for you in a little while."

"No, please. Don't go to that much trouble."

"It's not much trouble, really." She laughed. "I don't get many visitors. Oh!" She seemed to remember. "How rude of me – my name is Pyro."

"That would be a nickname?" Edward asked, casual as ever.

"Yes, that's right. Umm…" She hesitated.

"I'm Bel." Bella said kindly. "And this is my knight-master, Edward."

Pyro gave them smiles and nods before looking back at Marta a little curiously.

"And someone we picked up, Marta."

Marta stirred at the sound of her name and sat up blearily. She looked around for a minute, confused.

"Where…?"

"You are at my house." Pyro said brightly, handing her the first cup of tea. "Be careful not to burn yourself."

Martha nodded bewilderedly and blew at the tea, sitting on the edge of the bed. Pyro poured tea for Edward and Bella as well as herself, and went over to sit at the table, setting down cakes in front of them.

"Help yourself please."

Marta sipped her tea gratefully, even if it was still rather hot. Then she seemed to remember and looked over nervously at Edward and Bella, as if wondering what would happen to her. Edward gave a deep sigh as he heard what was on her mind. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Pyro, where did you go – " the newcomer broke off abruptly as she saw the people in the room.

"Sis, they're just visit – "

"Who are they?" her sister interrupted.

Pyro glared. "They are some visitors, Mcaz." Her voice was condemning, "Please show some manners."

It was slightly amusing to watch, in a way, the younger sister reprimanding the elder. They glared at each other for a minute, each immersed in their own irritation and anger and then both softened from their positions and hard expressions and laughed. It was another exchange swapping moment for the other three.

"I didn't mean to!" Marta suddenly burst out and the others all looked at her. "I didn't want to follow you and attack you, but…"

Edward nodded as he read her mind and understood, but her let her continue anyway. Although she was much the trained professional, she had not been trained to be a spy or to follow someone. Her parents were heavily in debt to that person's family, and as a result they had been forced into doing this for him to pay off some of their huge debt.

Bella's eyes implored Edward as Marta finished her story. She had really not done anything wrong, there was no reason to have to hand her into the local magistrate or lord.

"Alright." Edward said. "I suppose you are free to go."

"How can I though?" Marta asked, slightly tearful now. "If I go back, he will punish me for failing. If I do not return, he can at least just assume I died in the attempt, leave my parents alone and cancel some of the debt."

"Things don't always necessarily work that way." Bella told her.

"It has a better chance though."

"Well," someone put in, "If you don't have anywhere else to, you can stay with me…"

They all turned to look at Pyro.

"But…" Mcaz protested.

"You're living elsewhere anyway." Pyro continued, "It gets lonely here by myself."

"Still." Mcaz frowned. "It sounds like this girl is dangerous as well."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Pyro said firmly.

"If you think, so then, little sister." Mcaz gave in. "We'll need to get another bed in here for you though." She said with a look at Marta, who smiled a little.

Bella glanced at Edward, trying to communicate a message silently as everything seemed to be settled now. Edward understood and they stood up simultaneously.

"We must be on our way now." Edward said politely and warmly. "Thank you for accommodating our companion."

Pyro smiled at them warmly and Mcaz gave them a nod as they exited the house and untethered their horses. The three girls watched at the door as Edward and Bella led their horses up the paths of the fields and mounted their horses again on the road.

With a wave, they spurred their horses once again and continued on their way. Hopefully this time without any surprises.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well… that seemed to drag a little bit. Marta got a really long bit, didn't she, but she _did_ reply first. Sorry to those who really didn't have a chance because of time zones and all that, but two others got a role in this too.

I hope this chapter was alright, but the main idea behind it was the follower, whether or not it was supposed to end with her being taken it, but now we've established there is another person after them, whatever the reason, whoever they are.

I also hope I didn't use some of the words too much; I seem to need some new words in my vocabulary. Bleh.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I do kind of hope I will hit 100 reviews sometime soon, but when I wish for things, I usually don't get it, so I'll just wait and see how things will go.

**Review** though? Please?

* * *


	12. Conspiracies and Ambush

**

* * *

Just a Pretense** **

* * *

Chapter 12: Conspiracies and Ambush****

* * *

Author's Note:** Looking back…some of the last chapter didn't make much sense. Sorry about any confusion which might have occurred. 

Yesterday's News: Is it strange? I sneeze when I don't get enough sleep…. ;) I'm happy though, I spent all night doing the compiling of our report for ABW and it was all worth it in the end. We won Best Written Report. :D

Thank you reviewers! I have no idea how many reviews I have right now – not on the internet while writing this – but thank you all! ;) Now I'll stop before this gets any longer.

And…. Umm, never mind the character pairings. Let's just say that they are simply working together to do something to a common 'enemy' – or not enemy in this case.

Today's News: Had an English lesson today on irony… xD **NEW: PLEASE READ Just a Pretense II. A new story, under the same name, but this time? Edward is the one with the secret, but can he keep it when he meets Isabella Swan? You can find the link on my Profile. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:** Well… I don't own Twilight or Tortall related stuff. That's all you need to know.

* * *

--

"What?" Lord Eric spat into the face of his captain. He had just heard the report from one of his captains who had followed the Marta-girl after he had forced her to follow the two boys – just as _he_ himself had been commanded.

"She has failed, my lord."

Eric did not hesitate and put out a hand, striking the captain across the face with such force that he fell to the ground in a heap. He made no move to rise, knowing full well it would only lead to more punishment.

"Why did you let her fail, fool?"

"You ordered for me not to reveal myself, my lord." The captain tried to protest.

Eric struck him again. "The … mission was of utmost priority." He hissed. "Do you _not_ understand that?"

The door creaked open behind him and Lady Lauren stepped through elegantly, pulling her skirts up as to not tread on them. She looked contemptuously at the captain cowering under Eric's glare.

"Eric, dear, is that necessary?"

"Do not bother yourself with endearments." Eric said to her, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well, if we are to get what we want, we have to play the parts we put together first." Lauren simpered. "You know what I want."

"Of course."

"And I know what you want. So we help each other."

"That was the plan."

"Why did you accept the mission, then?" Lauren asked.

"It puts us in favour with him." Eric said, shrugging.

Lauren gave a nod and a smile, understanding. She looked over the still cowering captain.

"Well then, this won't do. We must try again."

"I have noone else professional enough to send into the 'field'." Eric told her dryly. "How do you intend to do it? And I would not advise taking the Marta-girl back."

"No, no." Lauren waved a hand at him breezily. "There is one other here at court more than capable of following them."

"Who?"

"Why…" Lauren paused for effect, still smiling. "Victoria, of course."

"Ah." Eric also grinned as he understood.

--

They urged their horses onwards, dusty from the dirt of the road and all equally tired – animals and humans alike. They had had an long day, riding hard since they left Marta, Pyro and Mcaz behind them.

"See up there?" Edward asked, pointing to a town which was not too far away. "Head that way, that's where we want to go."

Bella gave a nod, too tired to talk, and rode on. They had been in the saddle for ages now and both men (or man and woman) and beasts were exhausted – although the tiredness of Edward was debatable. Many men took pride in staying in a saddle for a whole day and night, but the only thought on the mind of these two were to find a place to stop and rest.

Edward suddenly stiffened, pulling his horse up short. Bella followed likewise, mystified but wary, scanning their surroundings already – she had learned from the last time. Anything could appear at any time.

"I should have known we'll never get there without someone trying to follow us." Edward muttered. He looked over at Bella. "I am truly sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about?" Bella asked, glancing at him. "I _chose_ to come with you."

Edward gave her one long lingering, anxious look, and then returned his gaze upwards. He frowned, glowering at the sky through the canopy.

"These are different people." He said finally. It seemed he had listened to their thoughts. "We won't be able to outrun them though." He looked at her. "Especially you."

Bella almost rolled her eyes. Well, of course. She was no vampire, elf or not.

"They're not trained, though..." He continued. "They should be more than a match for us. What they lack in skill, they make up for in numbers."

"Bandits then?" Bella asked.

"Most likely. Otherwise killers from another country."

"Was Marta – ?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "It seems there are many people after us, whatever the reasons may be."

Bella urged Spirited back into a walk. "We look suspicious just staying here." She explained and Edward understood immediately.

"Alright, but be ready please, Bella."

Bella felt a thrill as he said her name – her real name – but did as he said and made sure her sword was easily accessible from where it hung and organising her other weapons so she could grab them easily if she needed to.

"Shield." Edward muttered to her and she gave him a nod of thanks.

She heard it then, a rustling in the bushes and an irregular splash of colour suddenly appeared and whisked away through the dense foliage. She swiveled her eyes again to the front and kept her eyes on the road, though she continued to listen carefully for irregular sounds.

She sharpened her hearing and the sounds which she could hear normally intensified so that she could not only hear them but also the other softer noises she usually missed. Thank heavens for elvish ears.

There were the very soft sound of footsteps through the undergrowth and the slight rustling of leaves as people passed by. She could also now hear quite clearly the clip-clopping of Spirited and Sable walking.

Bella needed to talk to Edward, but with their followers in such close proximity, it was not so wise to speak aloud again and alert their followers to the fact that Edward and Bella knew they were being followed. Raising a hand, she reached over and tapped Edward's elbow, which was as far as she could reach. As he looked at her, she signaled quickly with the signs that they – or she, anyway – had been taught.

_Are they waiting to ambush us?_ She asked

Edward frowned, and then made the slightest nod so that it was almost undetectable.

_Yes._

Bella gave a nod as well as they passed by a large tree. Suddenly there were shouts and people emerged from the undergrowth, weapons drawn and attacking. It seemed the tree was a signal they had been waiting for.

Bella unsheathed her sword easily and grabbed her shield from where it hung. The bandits surrounded them and Edward and Bella slashed at them as they got closer. It was soon obvious being on the horses were more a liability than an asset though and swiftly, they both dismounted, grabbing what they needed and slapping them on the rump so they broke into a gallop, leaving and scattering bandits as they tried to get out of the way.

Bella's fear had made her less clumsy, but as she turned to engage an attacker again, she almost slipped, Edward catching her at the last second, and they stood back to back, defending each other. Bella was using all the skills she had learnt from training, but she was managing to hold her own.

She had no doubt that Edward would have been perfectly able to defend himself from his attackers and even turn the tables, but her had instead come to her aid and she felt very grateful.

She decided instead of killing, it would be better to simply knock them unconscious and it seemed Edward was doing the same thing. Dipping quickly, she reached for a rock on the ground as a sword swung towards her head.

--

"Me?" Victoria asked as the messenger relayed the request. Her face hardened. "If they want me to take on this task, why not come in person to ask me? Are they trying to insult me?"

"No, no, my lady. Lord Eric and Lady Lauren simply have their duties and, and…" the messenger stammered.

"Oh? And they presume I do not have duties myself?" Victoria asked, distain in her voice. "Tell them to find someone else."

"Please, my lady." The messenger was begging now. He knew he would get punished f he failed in getting Victoria to carry out the task.

"If you can convince me, perhaps." Victoria said, imperiously.

The messenger hesitated a moment, then replied. "If my lady would pardon me," then he bent close to whisper in her ear.

Victoria stiffened when he came close, but then began to smile as she heard what he had to say. She was still smiling as the messenger drew away, worried at whether she was insulted by his near proximity with her.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive them this once." She said slyly. "Tell them they will need to make excuses for me for being away though." She paused to fix the messenger with a gaze. "Do you understand?"

He gave a quick bow. "Understood my lady."

There was a soft knock on her door and the messenger went to open it after a look from Victoria. Rosalie made her way inside, as beautiful as ever and dressed very elegantly. She spared not a look at the messenger and immediately greeted her friend.

Victoria greeted her warmly in turn and discreetly gave a nod at the messenger who still lingered, dismissing him, and without another word, he slipped out the door and off to report back to his mistress and master.

--

A blade shot out, intercepting the sword which swung downwards towards Bella's head. At the same time, Bella reached the stone and threw it sideways, hitting a man in the head and making him drop to the ground unconscious.

Overhead, Edward was engaged in a fight between two people simultaneously. Although he could fight much faster, with Bella also caught up in the fight, he needed to be extra careful. Her blood was enticing enough as it was and the blood of the other men did not help.

His attention wavered for a second as one of the people he was fighting suddenly made a move in the second his thoughts turned to the other. As he struck the other with the flat of his blade, making him drop like the stone Bella had thrown, the first bandit he had been fighting tried a thrust which grazed Edward's arm with the horrible noise of steel on stone.

Many of the bandits winced and withdrew a little, but Bella and Edward renewed their attack. Edward was a little surprised Bella seemed unfazed.

This had to end.

"Get down and don't move." He hissed to Bella as they got close.

She slashed once more at her attacker and ducked. Edward shot into vampire speed, discarding his sword and knocking the rest of the bandits unconscious in mere seconds before skidding to a halt where he had started before the bandits could even stop falling.

Bella got to her feet, respect shining in her eyes and turned to Edward. But before she could say anything, he was already in front of her and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back with the same enthusiasm, still a little dazed from the fight.

Edward bent down and kissed her on the lips, still hugging her hard. Bella laughed a little.

"Is the only time we do that after a near-death experience of mine?" she laughed.

Edward grimaced and merely pressed his face into her hair.

"I should do it more often then."

"Don't joke about that." Edward said severely, drawing away a little.

Bella waved an arm at him. "I don't do it intentionally."

"You could have fooled me." Edward said wryly. "Though I must admit you are a magnet for trouble."

Bella simply smiled and leaned against Edward gratefully. There was a neigh as their horses returned, and they regretfully drew apart again.

"I'm always regretful we can't… be with each other." Bella said quietly.

Edward gave her a slight frown. "What do you mean?"

"To do things…" She began hesitantly, "To do things as the person I am. We can't be together as…." She couldn't find the courage to finish.

Edward understood though, even if he didn't know how to reply. He walked back over to the horses and pulled out a few long lengths of rope. Handing some to her, they began trussing up the unconscious bandits. They would send out the next town's reeve to pick them up.

Having finished in their work, Edward walked back over to their horses and returned the unused string as he pulled some of his baggage off his horse, loading it onto Spirited. Bella watched in confusion as she tied one last knot but did not question what he was doing. Finally Edward tied the last bundle in place and motioned for her to go over.

"What - ?"

Bella yelped as Edward slung her into the saddle on Sable. She gripped the saddle horn tightly as Edward swung himself up behind her. He circled his arms around her waist so he could grip the reins which were in front of her.

"Is this good?"

Bella smiled up at him and leaned back against him, smiling. Edward had understood and he was being kind also. She didn't know how long they could do this together, but for now, this was enough.

Together, they rode on. Whatever may come, they would be ready.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not that cut out for romance, but I hope that was alright. ;) 

Tell me if you have any ideas to how I should continue. I can't remember some of my ideas, they seem to have flown out the window at some point, even though I do know what I can write next. Help me expand the story! And you still have the chance to be in it, even if you only get a short bit. ;)

**Review? **Thanks again, everyone, for reading and reviewing. ;D

* * *

N.B.John Howard is no longer the Prime Minister of Australia. Kevin Rudd has been elected the new Prime Minister. Personally, I would have gone with Liberal and John Howard, but nothing I can do… at least nothing until the next election – then I'm old enough to vote. Rah!

* * *

Wait just one darn minute! **Movie News**!! Visit my profile… hopefully it doesn't kill page length. ;) And hopefully it's there.

* * *


	13. Secrecy

**

* * *

Just a Pretense****

* * *

Chapter 13: Secrecy****

* * *

Author's Note:** Haha… I keep falling asleep at six and sleeping until eight. Catching up to me. Ow. 

By the way, I'm sorry, is it meant to be 'Pretence'? There are so many spellings for words I don't know what to use anymore. I just hope it makes sense enough that people can forgive moi.

**Reply to Sorcha123** (no other way to do this! I try to reply to EVERYONE. xD)  
Well, some of that was right, but this is going to go on for quite a while - it's nowhere near ending yet! Ehe. Watch out for Victoria though, and the new people introduced here in this chapter, as a handy hint. Their quest will get very dangerous soon enough, with everyone having some sort of part in it.

Thanks for some nice guesses, people/readers, and suggestions. ;) They've been helpful. -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Tortall related books. Nor anything else that pops up here, so I'll say I don't own the Tower of Ravens either – juuust in case. (Kate Forsyth).

* * *

--

"_One may tolerate darkness for the sake of an angel_."

- Reinette / Jean Antoinette Poisson, Madame de Pompadour

_Doctor Who_, Episode - "_Girl in the Fireplace_".

--

Bella clambered off sable as they came up to the edge of the forest where the small town could be seen further on. Edward mused for a second then did likewise. Bella glanced at his curiously.

"More dangerous ground from here on." Edward told her quietly. "It's better when we go unnoticed, as common folk."

Bella gave a nod. It was true there were no lords far out in these places. These lands were ruled over by the king still and lords, however they lived in such remote places, reeves were in place so as to sort out matters in the place of lords.

Edward strolled over to Spirited and took back his belongings, bundling them up so they looked a lot like just wares they were selling. Bella could easily hide her squire's garb under her cloak, and their well made clothing could be excused for simply being merchants – though their clothes were certainly dusty enough from the road.

"Keep your sword." Edward told Bella as she made to pull it off. "We have all the right to defend ourselves." He glanced at her. "You might want to hide more weapons about your person too."

"_You_ might want to do something about your speech, milord." Bella drawled back, adding her dagger to the belt and sticking a second into her boot.

"I'm _educated_." Edward complained. "We're dropping low, but not that low."

Bella rolled her eyes. "As long as you play the part." But she was grinning.

Edward gave a sigh and began to walk, leading his horse behind him. Bella followed likewise, making sure she was not too close so they would collide if Edward suddenly stopped.

"By the way," Edward said as casually as ever, "You can be a girl here if you want. People out here have no such prejudices or social values."

Bella glared at him. Edward could feel her intense gaze burning into the back of his head.

"Unless you're scared of spies," Edward sighed again.

"We'll see," Bella replied as they got to the heavy wooden gates.

Edward knocked on them with force and a muffled voice came through a moment later.

"Who goes there?"

"My name is Edward Masen," Edward shouted back, "And my companion – "

"Arthur." Bella interrupted.

Edward gave her a quizzical glance but continued, "My companion, Arthur. We are merchants, please let us pass through."

The doors swung open slowly and the wary guard regarded with a wary eye but nodded and let them into the walls of the town.

"Sorry 'bout th'," the guard said, slightly blearily as the gate swung shut with a bang again. "We've been gettin' a lot of bandits 'round 'ere recently."

"Quite all right." Edward said amicably, playing the part.

"We met some on the way here." Bella put in.

"Och. I hope they didna steal all your wares."

"Trussed up like chicken." Bella muttered to Edward. The guardsman showed no sign of hearing, going on about the bandits for a good minute.

"At nay rate, I suppose ye'd like to go off an' get a room now at the Inn, or pass through the other side. Have a nice day … or night!" he amended, and with a wave, turned and went back to where he had been sitting previously.

Edward motioned to Bella and together they began to lead their horses off in the direction of the inn.

--

Victoria had spent ages trying to find the scents of Edward and Bella again, but at last, she had found it. Edward's scent had been the giveaway, a sickly sweet and cold smell to her sensitive nose that had been mixed in strongly with a somewhat floral smell which was that page, Bel's.

She wrinkled her nose. Why a boy had a floral smell, she would never know. She frowned again though now. She had remembered smelling the boy's sister as she passed and she had had the exact same smell. That was supposed to be impossible. Everyone had their own scent underlying, even if they seemed similar at first. This scent though, was exactly the same. Victoria's brain told her something was queer about it, but she did not have the time now to think over it.

"Victoria!"

Victoria looked down from where she was perched with slight annoyance, regretting the fact that she had decided to stay at the palace to sniff out their scents again before continuing. If she had been outside the grounds, there would have been no way for _Emmett_ to find her.

"Emmett." Victoria said pleasantly.

"What were you doing up there?" Emmett asked, a confused tone in his voice. He looked over what she was wearing. "And in such unusual clothes?"

Emmett's tone sounded suspicious and sarcastic to her, especially in the last sentence. Victoria was dressed in an extremely skimpy way, it was true, but it allowed her full freedom of movement and to use her full abilities. She allowed herself to grimace.

"Ah, you do not know my job here?"

"Job?" Emmett frowned. "You are a guest. You are not supposed to work."

"You can ask Rosalie, she knows I disappear a lot."

Emmett frowned deeper. What was this girl saying? And dressed so skimpily? There were only few jobs which required that. He looked away slightly uncomfortably, as Victoria had planned he would.

"I see."

"I'll be going then." Victoria flashed him a smile and turned to leave, dashing quickly through the garden and when Emmett did not see, leapt over the wall, following the scents of the two boys.

--

Emmett looked after her as she left, thinking and frowning simultaneously. Victoria? In those sorts of occupations? Although he did not want to insult her by saying she was no beauty – which she truly was not as such – but she looked alright, if not rather plain.

He could understand a little though, that many men did not care for beauty a lot, but merely for their own pleasure, though the beauty did certainly help. It was not really the time to dwell on it now though.

Emmett whirled and went off to find Rosalie, to try to confide in her. She was not in her usual room though, and as a result, Emmett ended running all through the palace to try and find her, his worry growing with every step.

"Emmett?"

Emmett turned to see Esme at the door of Carlisle's study.

"Is everything alright?"

"Have you see Rosalie?" Emmett asked anxiously.

Esme smiled at his worry and Emmett felt a little annoyed at that minute, but when Esme made a motion to someone behind her and he could see Rosalie heading towards him, all his irritation immediately evaporated.

"Rose!"

"Your poor fiancée was looking all over for you." Esme laughed.

Rosalie blushed a little but headed out and over to Emmett who took the chance to drag her away with a short farewell to Emmett.

"I have something to tell you." Emmett said urgently as they reached Rosalie's room.

--

Esme watched the two leave, smiling a little. Carlisle looked over from his pile of reports – as usual – and gave her a searching look. She merely smiled and shook her head, going back to sit down with her embroidery, although he had told her numerous times she was free to leave.

"I'd rather stay with you." She had argued, and Carlisle had not found the strength to further convince her.

Carlisle placed down his pile of reports now as he rubbed his forehead, debating. He had done this for a while now, knowing it was not his secret to tell and even more so because he was pretending not to know. Esme, however, was incessantly concerned over their adoptive son, and only wanted his happiness. She had been delighted to see Edward with Bel – Bella that is – in the garden at the ball, though slightly disappointed thereafter when Bella had 'disappeared' and Page Bel returned to the scene.

He wondered how much of Bella's story people believed. It was a little hard to accept, noone having ever seen the two 'twins' together, only ever separately, and 'Isabella' having disappeared again so soon after that with noone to vouch for her.

"Esme?" He asked, a little tentatively.

"Carli?" Esme replied, using his nickname.

Carlisle smiled at her, but still rolled over whether it was right to tell her. Esme could be trusted to keep the secret of course, and could even help her. The only female at this stage that knew who Bella truly was, was Alice.

There was a knock on the door and Alice entered without waiting more than a second.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear._

"Uhm, make yourself at home." Carlisle said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry." Alice replied apologetically. "But I foresaw what you were going to do and when I got here foresaw you letting me in gratefully anyway." She shrugged.

Carlisle looked at her for a minute wondering what to say, then suddenly remembered something.

"How did you know I knew?"

"I know a lot of things." Alice said mysteriously, with a smile. "A lot of things you don't."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose and then he laughed. Foresight. Ah, it was such a useful ability. Well, at any rate, he would really have welcomed her anyway. As one of the 'original keepers' of the secret, she had a lot of authority in this department – even more so than he did as a Lord. They would be equals from this point.

"You were wondering?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow at Carlisle.

"Yes." He replied, speaking to each other wordlessly.

Esme was mystified now and also slightly impatient. She looked from the two's faces, trying to figure out what they were saying to each other, but without success.

"Will you two please explain? Don't leave me hanging, please, Carlisle."

Alice gave Carlisle a nod and he began to tell her as Esme's eyes got larger and larger.

--

Mike paced his room, waiting for the latest report from his spies and others he had coerced to work for him. What was the problem that made following some insignificant people so very hard?

He growled out a profanity and sat down at a table to think. Isabella Swan, the beautiful young woman who he longed to marry – she would bear fine sons – and who lived on lands he longed even more to own. This arrival of a brother was much bothersome – only males could inherit.

As a 'single child' as she had been before, she had no brothers to inherit the property, therefore making it hers and her husbands, once she married him. With Page Beale though – or Page Bel – this meant the property went to _him_ and even if he married Isabella, he would have no chance to own Phoenix.

He ground his teeth in frustration. Not only that, there was the problem also of neighbour Jacob Black of the Quileutes who claimed to be in love with her and wanted her hand in marriage and that notorious – to him anyway – Edward Masen who had been so very friendly with her at the ball.

He frowned. So many problems concerning so many people, there was so much to do. But he would deal with it; he would deal with it his own way.

Even if it meant having to kill someone.

--

Tyler slipped through the darkness following the order of Rosalie and Emmett. He wasn't really cut out for this, but he couldn't disobey a direct order from a lord or lady – much less two.

He knocked on the door of the inn, lantern swinging, its light rather dim in the darkness. The door creaked open a crack and the innkeeper looked out a little suspiciously, but upon seeing who it was, happily let them inside.

"Who do you want? Don't tell me you want _her_?"

Tyler gave a nod and the innkeeper's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word. The bag of coins that was shoved deep into his pocket weighed him down heavily, as did his responsibility.

The innkeeper led the way across the hallway into a different section of the dwelling; one that was darker than the rest of the house and that Tyler would swear was colder. His breath came in puffs of steam in front of him and he held his lantern a little closer.

The innkeeper went up a little hesitantly to a door and knocked softly, a melodious voice filtered from inside.

"Who's there?"

"Innkeeper, ma'am." The innkeeper replied. "Someone to see ya."

The door swung open a fraction and a strawberry blonde woman looked out into the darkness of the corridor.

"Well then, please come in. You must have business for me."

Tanya was one of the most renowned spies in the city, if not the whole kingdom. Her quick fighting skills and years of experience made her deadly. The knowledge she had gained from many of the best spies in existence combined to make her more dangerous than ever. And to cop it all off, she was a vampire, it was rumoured, creating an even darker image of her.

Her gold eyes glittered in the light from the torch and she lit a few more candles as she sat down at the table.

"So what can I do for you that Edward Masen obviously can't?"

He raised his eyebrows at her slightly.

"He is the kingdom's spymaster." She said breezily, "And rather good if I do say so myself."

"Better than you?" He teased.

"He has the potential" She replied seriously. "Anyway, on with the business."

"Lord Emmett and Lady Rosalie would like to buy your services again." They had come to her more than a few times over the years, although they had made a point to have breaks in between.

Tanya contemplated for a minute, weighing it up. Eventually curiosity won over.

"So what is this job about?"

Tyler leaned over and whispered to Tanya for a minute. Tanya smiled as he finished.

"I see."

"My lord and lady are paying you this much," he pulled out the bag of coins, "Upfront, and can present you with more later."

"Quite the educated man." She smiled. "I'll take this then." She pocketed the money.

Tyler gave her a nod, not saying anything, and made to get up and leave. Tanya interrupted him.

"I would have willingly accepted this mission anyway though, I think." She said with a sigh. "I have a crush where Edward Masen is concerned."

Tyler gave Tanya the briefest look, a little amazed that she admired the spymaster, especially as one already so great. He gave her another nod and exited the door making his way along the passage, into the bar area and out into the night.

Tanya looked at the ceiling from where she sat for a moment, then got into action, picking up what she would need for her new 'mission'.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Trying to get more happening and more people into the scene at once, not to mention lengthen it and get more perspective, but yeah. Let's see who can figure out occupations that Emmett was thinking of, what Mike will do/is doing, and what Tanya has been asked to do. xD 

Oh and I wonder if anyone can figure out what might happen next – I've changed my plans a little now. Hopefully all will go well. This could get very long... xD I've never gone past… uhm, 15 chapters. Haha…

**Review? Thanks so much, reviewers and readers. Make sure you check out Just a Pretense II? Even if you don't review… as long as someone reads it…

* * *

**


	14. Epiphany

**

* * *

Just a Pretense****

* * *

Chapter 14: Epiphany****

* * *

Author's Note: **Sorry they're always so long… and sorry this is kinda late, I meant to update the day right after the last chapter… but I've been caught up in stuff…. Not always work related either. And yes, okay, I'll make them get together extremely soon. People just complain when characters 'fall in love too fast'. -sigh- 

I hate the beach… D; And ow. I am sunburnt. That is really not good for me.

I had a 'Bella moment' today! I knocked over a jug of water, spilling it all over the stage and the floor. Haha. Then I got to mop it up. Of course.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is by Stephenie Meyer, Tortall-related stuff by Tamora Pierce and whatever else by their respective owners… (e.g. Tower of Ravens by Kate Forsyth)

* * *

­--

Edward merely watched as Bella ate the meal which had been given to her. His own sat before him, untouched. He didn't eat, after all. She chewed uncomfortably for a moment then put down her fork and gave him a look.

"Is there something on my face?"

His lips twitched.

"No."

Bella sighed. She probably wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, but she supposed there was no harm in trying… futilely...

"So… what are you looking at?"

Edward frowned a little now and took a deep breath.

"Are you finished eating?"

Bella nodded slowly and uncertainly.

"I would rather tell you somewhere private." Edward explained.

Bella nodded again, understanding, though still confused as to what Edward wanted.

Leaving their meals for the waitress to clear up, they proceeded upstairs to their room – which had to be shared, coincidentally – and closed it firmly after Edward had scanned for listening ears and listened to people in neighbouring rooms for signs of hearing anything.

"So?" Bella asked as Edward sat down on the other half of the bed she was sitting on.

"Bella." He spoke her name now and seemed a little hesitant. Bella dared not speak though, incase he decided not to continue.

There was a long pause as Bella waited and Edward seemed to be fighting with something. Bella felt as though he needed prompting as the quiet drew on, but maintained her silence.

Edward took a slow deep breath and started again. "Bella, do you love me?" he asked cautiously.

Bella was taken aback for a moment. It could well be the case she was, she was certainly very comfortable with him and liked him more than really seemed able. Even knowing that he was a vampire and she was in danger had not worried her, not to mention she _had_ enjoyed his kisses. She blushed as the last thought came to mind.

Edward sighed. "At times like these, I wish not for the first time to know what you are thinking. What are you blushing about?"

Bella shook her head, growing redder by the second and not meeting Edward's eyes. He put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Well? Answer my question, please."

Bella's eyes slid away and she looked downwards. "Y-yes." She stammered.

Edward's hand released her chin and she jerked her head upwards again to look at him. He looked relieved and suddenly – and disconcertingly with the speed he did it – he hugged her tightly to him.

"I love you too, Bella." He breathed into her ear.

Bella smiled as she understood, feeling contented and warm – even against the coolness of his body. So that was the truth of it, perhaps something she had not the courage to admit to herself before. But now that she had said it, she realised it to be true. She _did_ love him.

She closed her eyes comfortably as leaned against his shoulder, his arms still around her, and fell asleep.

--

Tanya had scouted out Victoria easily enough and could tell she was on a job of her own as Victoria weaved through the trees swiftly and nimbly, following signs she could see.

Although Tanya had different abilities than Victoria, not being of the same 'species' – or from the same place, in other words – but she had her own method of doing things. She flared her nostrils and breathed deeply, sifting through scents she could smell in the air. Among them was one she recognised, a delicious and sweet smell of a vampire. This specific one though, was of Edward Masen.

She wondered why Victoria was following Edward and his page, or was it squire? She seemed to recall his name was 'Bel' also, or something similar. But it did not matter, she was only here to do her job and catch a glimpse of Edward if she could.

She was a little miffed about that. She had liked Edward a lot when he came to the palace. Although it would seem strange to her current friends, she had once been a noble. Not that she was not of 'noble blood' now, but that she had renounced her title and status and joined the world of which was truly an elite.

When she had admitted to Edward that she had liked him, he had replied politely as always and apologetically that he was not interested, but thanked her for her affection. She had been deeply affected by the blowing off, though she tried not to show it, and left her family a while later. There had been much scandal and her parents had been furious, but she had not cared. The feeling had deadened a little over time, but the infatuation she had still remained. Partially the reason she had agreed to take on the job.

She watched Victoria for a while again, wanting to do something drastic to scare her, or anything really. Then a thought struck her, a brilliant plan which would make the task easier. It didn't matter what would happen after, no doubt she would be long gone.

"Victoria!" Tanya called, leaping over the large distance to land beside the cat-girl.

Victoria stopped moving and jumped backwards instinctively, hands already on her weapons before she realised who it was. Her eyes widened.

"Tanya." She acknowledged with respect.

"Victoria James." Tanya replied, more formally, but in a slightly mocking tone. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask the same myself." Victoria replied, then she saw Tanya's expression. "I'm on a mission."

"I see." She smiled deviously, tone casual in the careful contemptuous manner she had. "I myself, am just outside for some fresh air and some scouting work when, lo behold, you dash past."

Victoria gave a nod, and then glanced onwards.

"Are you trailing someone? Can I provide my… assistance?" Most people would be honoured to travel with an elite.

Victoria hesitated for a minute, then nodded vigorously, not wanting to pass up the chance.

"Well then, lead on, good lady." Tanya waved a hand to the road ahead. "Explain the mission to me on the way please."

As they began to move again and she listened to Victoria's explanation, recording the details carefully, she also sifted through the plan in her head. She would act like a friend to Victoria for now and try to stop her later on.

Right now though, she was going to get more information and send a letter back to her clients – as soon as possible.

--

Bella woke and rubbed her eyes a little blearily. Sometime in the night, Edward had laid her down on one of the beds and pulled a sheet over her so she would not be cold. She turned over and her eyes widened in surprised, although she did not make a noise.

Edward lay next to her on the bed, on top of the covers so he would not chill her. His eyes were closed and he breathed slowly and deeply, as though he were asleep, but even as she watched, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly.

"Good morning," she whispered, then glared at him, though she was still sleepy. "But you don't sleep, do you?"

Edward laughed lightly. "No, but it still applies. A morning can be good nomatter whether you slept or not."

"I suppose so." Bella slurred, closing her eyes again and falling asleep abruptly.

Edward watched now, smiling slightly and closed his eyes again as well, breathing in her scent as he had done all night and feeling relaxed. There was a quiet knock at the door and he opened his eyes, getting up reluctantly and walking over silently to open it slowly.

"Breakfast is – " The maid began.

Edward held a hand up to his lips, indicating quiet and stepped outside for a minute, leaving the slightest gap so he could also hear inside the room.

"Yes?" He asked now, though his voice was still quiet.

"Breakfast is ready, sir, if you wish to eat it." The maid said in a less loud voice. "If your companion is still asleep, we can bring up a meal later for him if you go and ask downstairs."

"Thank you." Edward said, giving her a nod.

The main gave a short curtsey and went to the next door, knocking on it sharply as Edward opened the door of his room and slipped inside again. He watched Bella sleep for a little while before grinning as he thought of something and crossing over to the window to see outside. As he had thought, the stores they possessed here were open. Pleased, he walked away from the window and tore a sheet of paper from his saddlebags in half.

He was going to surprise Bella with a gift.

--

Edward wandered along the street, looking for a specific shop he knew would be there, nomatter which country or whose land he was in.

Before he had left, he had left the innkeeper with – not so much instructions – but a request that his 'companion' not be disturbed and had checked that noone could break into the room and steal or do anything else. He had also left a note on the small table for Bella so that she would know where he was. She would have no idea what he was planning though.

He found it at last and walked in swiftly, looking over the fabrics placed on display before going over to where a woman sat sewing at the counter. She looked up as he came close.

"My name is Kathleen. How may I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"I would like a dress made." Edward replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "For someone, I presume. Do you have her measurements, by any chance? Or were you looking for an already made dress?"

If Edward could blush he most certainly would have at that moment. It was an extremely awkward question to answer, to say the least.

"A ready-made one." He said firmly.

Kathleen pulled out a few dresses from underneath the counter where they had been folded neatly and also waved an arm towards where a few dresses were pinned up for display with others hanging below.

"You can choose from these and those. If you need any help, I am right here."

Edward thanked her and looked over the dresses on the counter before he went over to the others on the wall. They were all very pleasant looking, but he was looking for something … blue. He liked that colour with Bella's skin.

Then he spotted it amongst the other neatly hung up garments beneath. It was a royal blue with a rather low neckline and ribbons adorned the sleeves and at the waist. Edward could almost imagine her in it and immediately steered away from that train of thought. He picked up the gown and brought it back over to Kathleen who glanced up and nodded approvingly at the dress – but then again, she would since she made it.

Edward paid the price of the dress easily and, tucking the folded package under his arm, began to make his way back to the inn.

--

Bella woke for the second time, but the difference this time was that there was no Edward beside her. She blushed as she remembered last night's conversation as she sat up. She knew it to be the truth now. She really did love Edward.

She got out of bed, wandering over to the window. Judging by the position of the sun, it was well past her usual time of waking up. Movement caught her eye and she noticed Edward heading towards the inn, a package tucked under his arm.

She turned, having half a mind to run downstairs to greet him, but she remembered the pretense she was required to keep and restrained herself. Noticing the note on the table, she walked over and picked it up, scanning it quickly. Setting it back down, she walked over to the bed and sat down leisurely, knowing that Edward would walk in the door soon enough.

After a period of time Bella thought would never end, the door opened and Edward came in, carrying a plate of food – which he set n the table – and the package.

"Awake now?"

Bella pretended to yawn. "Nope."

Edward laughed. "Nothing I can do about that, I'm afraid." He passed her the package and waited anxiously for her comment.

Bella opened the package apprehensively and gasped as she took in the sight of the dress.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bad place to end the story? Sorry. It was getting too long though so I cut it off.

Romance-y now, but there'll be some action later for you action-lovers.

**Review?**

Thanks for all for the reviews. ;)

* * *


	15. Bonds

**

* * *

Just a Pretense****

* * *

Chapter 15: Bonds****

* * *

Author's Note:** Okay, so I have finally broken my horrible guilt and ventured to write – or to complete anyway. Here's the excuse, I've been busy and also not allowed on so much. First I was wrapping presents then I had my formal – that's like the prom – and then, yes, not on the computer as well as not being able to think up anything for this chapter. This is probably the only time I'll ever try writing something like this. –sigh– 

Some of the original AN: What is the origin of 'prom' anyway? Does it stand for something? And… Bella is 17 at the beginning of Twilight and in her 'Junior' year, so I am told. (Year 11) So that would mean she started school… late? I'll be a 'junior' next year, but I'll only turn 16 halfway through. And _still_ getting mistaken for someone in the sixth grade! That's five years!

Haha, let's convey what I'm thinking with a quote. If this ends… badly… (that's the quote) … then don't blame me, 'cos I usually would never try anything like this. I really don't like this chapter and feel like I'm digging a hole for myself… sorry!!

**Announcement!** If noone's realised… actor for Edward was chosen! I think the choice was okay, but still a bit weird for me. Let's see how the movie turns out. xD

**Disclaimer: **Long overdue for a creative disclaimer… but I can't think of one. I own close to nothing, okay? That's all you need to know. Barely even this story anymore… it's running away from me!

* * *

--

_Bella opened the package apprehensively and gasped as she took in the sight of the dress._

"I'm assuming you like it?" Edward asked amusedly.

"More than you think." Bella replied, positively glowing.

"How do you know what I think?" Edward teased. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"But how can I wear it?" Bella asked, looking at him with a puzzled face. "I'm known here as Arthur. Are we doing something? Or going somewhere?"

"Well…" Edward began, thinking over what they had 'admitted' last night again, "I thought since you love me, we would do something."

Bella looked at him suspiciously. "That depends what it is…"

Edward seemed a little hesitant as he continued. "You know how dangerous this so-called mission of ours can be. I want something to leave behind of our… relationship in case something happens. I even got you this." Edward pulled something round out of his pocket. It flashed, sparkling with vibrant colours.

Bella's eyes widened as she took in the ring, stones and all. Edward was approaching now and bent down on one knee as Bella blushed, looking nervously away. How could she refuse? She knew she loved Edward and out of all her suitors so far, he was the only one she had such an … infatuation with and the only one she knew she would marry if he asked her – and he had. Or just about, anyway.

"Isabella Swan of Phoenix." Edward addressed her, "Will you marry me?"

Bella met his burning golden eyes and felt the strength of his passion and love in the force of his clear gaze. She gave one abrupt nod and with a smile, Edward slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Now, shall we prepare for the ceremony?"

"But – " Bella began.

"Don't worry, it will be a private ceremony and you can change when we get there."

"Dressed in royal blue for a … w-wedding ceremony?" Bella asked in puzzlement.

Edward laughed. "No, I actually have another dress for you as well." He grinned at her, "But you won't get to see it until we get there. A surprise for both of us." He nodded at the dress she held. "You can leave that one until later."

"Where did you hide it before I saw you?" Bella asked now, but Edward wasn't going to give up any of his secrets.

"Let's say it was another unexpected surprise."

She would have to leave it at that.

--

"Thank ye, kind sirs." The innkeeper thanked them as they mounted their horses and Edward passed down the money for their stay. "Please come again."

"'Course we will." Bella drawled in a low voice as they began to trot away. Edward laughed and Bella looked at him with a little surprise, a little astonished to see him so carefree.

"It wasn't a bad place." Edward rebutted. "I thought it was quite good, actually."

"I suppose so." Bella agreed with shrug. "Now where are we going?"

"Just a small church on the other side of town. Arrangements will have been made."

They had ridden quite a way now, galloping along the cobbled roads, people avoiding them hastily as they hurtled through. The church was growing larger by the second.

"Made by who?" Bella asked, frowning, picking up on the 'will have been'.

"Arthur!" A voice interrupted, shouting Bella's temporary name. Her eyes flicked to the front, seeing a familiar figure with dark hair accompanied by a tall man.

"Alice!" Bella said in surprise, but also a little scared. If they had found them so easily, then others would have also been able to.

They rode up and dismounted, Alice and Bella hugging warmly and Edward and Jasper acknowledging each other.

"_How_ did you find us?" Bella asked, genuinely puzzled and certainly worried.

Alice tapped her temple. "I saw that you would need me and Jazzy here to help you two set up. Besides," she added, grinning, "How can you leave me out of this?"

Bella smiled back. Of course, Alice was as good as family – the only she had now. Well… She looked over at Edward, besides him.

Jasper, who hadn't said anything up until that point ushered them inside. Bella and Edward both had to change and then everything else could proceed. Jasper dragged Edward off – not literally – and Alice tugged Bella into a room where her dress waited for her. Bella gasped at the sight of it.

"Isn't it pretty?" Alice asked, grinning in an evil sort of way at her.

"Yes?" Bella said apprehensively, wondering what Alice was planning.

Then Alice pounced on her.

--

"Thank you for your and Alice's assistance," Edward murmured to Jasper as they waited for the girls to emerge. "It is appreciated."

Jasper glanced sidelong at him, "Stop being so formal, _my lord_."

Edward smiled slightly and Jasper gave a nod at him.

"Alice would have come anyway. Those two are like sisters, and I can hardly let her go galloping off by herself."

Edward chuckled. "I'm beginning to think we should have made this a joint wedding."

Jasper flushed, caught off-guard as the door opened and Alice slipped out.

"No seeing the bride." She chided, "Off with the two of you. Go on. This won't be a normal wedding, but she'll still get her walk down the aisle."

She grabbed their arms and pulled them in the direction of the door. Only when they had gone to their 'places' did Alice return to the room to fetch Bella. The music which was played did not echo through the room and was played quietly, but Bella got her chance to walk down the aisle to stand next to Edward in front of the priest as Alice and Jasper, their only audience, looked on.

It was short, very short, but it sufficed and Bella wore the ring on her hand along with the engagement one, knowing that she and Edward now truly had a bond. Although she knew her other suitors, Jacob and Mike, would be furious, she only hoped they would understand in due course. She most regretted Jacob, who had always been kind to her, but she knew she had never really been the one for him. He would find his own true love one day.

Bella laughed as Alice threw some confetti over them and she tossed Alice – who was really the only one there to catch it – the bouquet, then Edward linked arms with her and drew her close.

"Let's go and find somewhere to eat now, shall we?"

--

Bella had changed into her blue dress now and ate with quite some gusto. Edward watched on with amusement, a plate of food in front of him but obviously unable to eat it. Jasper and Alice danced energetically in the small area in front of the musicians, having polished off their food at record speed already and returned as the song ended.

"Do we have to go soon?" Bella asked, finishing off her food.

"We need to complete our… mission, yes." Edward said carefully, with a sigh.

"Otherwise the thing would never get there." Alice grinned as she panted, exhausted from the dancing.

"Yes." Edward eyed her with more amusement as she collapsed into her chair. "Are you trying to kill her, Jasper?"

Jasper glared at him, also looking very tired. "That's her, not me. It's not my fault she exhausted herself."

Edward shook his head smiling wryly. Bella watched on as they continued to chat and Alice fell asleep at the table. She felt contented and happy. She reached for Edward's hand and he clasped hers.

Their bond now felt – and was – so real.

--

* * *

**Author's Note **(_again?!_): Random ending... Anyway, I shouldn't have used 'wedding' it should be 'betrothal' or something, but too late for that.

It may have been way too quickly you might say, however, this is _just so they can claim to be together_ and since the journey is dangerous and all, they want to be able to have a bond in the event that one of them dies or something – not saying they will, 'course. Anyway… maybe I can explain this better later. Or I might rewrite this one day. I'm not going to carry on the marriage thing for now, this is just to acknowledge their relationship, if that made sense, and there will probably be another later anyway. Haha…

It's short (Noo!!), and I'm sorry, but I hope you will **review.** I have to admit I was _very_ stuck over this chapter.

I made a slight mistake in the quote before; it was mean to be 'world of demons' not 'darkness'. But close enough, enough so that it still kind of works.

Gosh the ANs are longer than the story. I _keep_ doing that. Sorry!

* * *


	16. Out of the Bag

**

* * *

Just a Pretense**

**Chapter 16: Out of the Bag**

* * *

Reply for: sorcha123

_i hate to annoy, but this just kinda bugged me...: "and the wary guard regarded with a wary eye" ... maybe a bit too much use of wary... maybe..._

Must have been half asleep writing that. I don't usually repeat the words. Sorry! Twice wary. xD; Emphasis?

**Author's Note:** Hahah… Don't have the motivation for this anymore… But still, I really like writing Fanfic… I'm really into RP right now though, so that's something, I suppose. RP is Roleplaying, which is like many people writing one story. Good stuff. Though it doesn't go anywhere sometimes because noone comes back to write more and you can't continue...

Anyway, now that I've figured out what _will_ happen, let's get the show on the road! Uhr, my writing style has probably changed again though…

**Disclaimer:** As usual. –feels lazy–

* * *

--

Victoria and Tanya stopped just a few metres inside the gates of the town, a little behind at the moment. Victoria was extremely annoyed that she had lost them, but in truth, Tanya had helped a bit to put her off-course.

"Where are they?" Victoria muttered, scanning the town over with sharp eyes as she leapt to the top of a tree.

Tanya made a non committal sound but also looked over the town with the same intensity after clambering onto a roof. It was suspicious activity, all right, but she wasn't here to be not suspicious. She just had to complete her job. Tanya looked further, then she spotted them – Edward and Bel – but at the same time Victoria did. Victoria was slow to speak.

"What … is going on here?"

Bel – or not the person they thought he (she?) was – was in a squire's garb, however the hair which spilled over her – his? – shoulders made her look like a girl as well as the flowers tucked in her hair. A girl dressed as a boy. She stood next to Edward with a smile on her face with two other companions who looked familiar but not people they would care to remember.

Tanya sighed inwardly. What was she going to do now? Maybe she'd just let the couple take care of this. By the looks of it, down there was no other than Isabella Swan, and if she was down there, the story she had told before would no doubt be a lie. Tanya did not think Isabella had a look-alike flitting around – it was probably all just Isabella.

"Let's go down." Tanya said evenly.

Victoria turned to look at her. "But then they'll know we've been following them!"

Tanya shook her head, she had to convince Victoria to go closer so Edward would hear what she was doing. Then he could do something about it.

"Edward's range isn't nearly so far. People usually stay out further just in case, but I know _exactly_ how large it is."

Victoria was pleasantly surprised it seemed, "You do?"

"You doubt me?" Tanya asked mildly, reminding Victoria who was the higher ranked in the world of spies quietly.

"No, no. I will trust your word, of course."

Victoria began to inch closer and Tanya watched Edward carefully as she led the way. She saw his head turn ever so slightly as she called out to him in her thoughts. He was 'tuned in' now and would hear whatever they thought. That was good.

"Is this too far?" Victoria asked.

It was at that time Edward moved suddenly, appearing a few metres from where he had been. Noone else detected his movement, and it seemed his companions had been warned, seeming engrossed in discussion with one another.

"Idiot!" Tanya growled, "Too far! Now he's onto us!"

Victoria leapt backwards but Tanya caught her and dragged her back, still acting the part.

"Now we have to go _out there_ or we look even more suspicious."

Tanya leapt down and started to walk towards Edward as casually as she could, Victoria following behind, scowling.

She would find a way to fix this somehow.

--

Edward stiffened as he heard his name being shouted, but he hadn't heard it with ears of the body, but through thoughts. He turned his head slightly, obeying the order to do so if he could hear the speaker – who sounded like… Tanya to him.

_I'm Tanya, surely you know me. I'm with Victoria and she's been spying on you. We can see Isabella from where we are. Tap into her thoughts now, you should be able to, and I'll make Victoria come over to you so we can do something to prevent her spreading the word._

Edward refrained from raising his eyebrows. He was a little surprised Tanya wasn't going to go and spread the word herself, after all, if she understood the situation, as she seemed to, she would know it was an illegal thing to do to masquerade as a page, let alone a squire … and so on.

Quietly, he explained to Alice, Jasper and Bella who all agreed to act for him – however bad Bella's acting skills were. It would be easy though, all they needed to do was talk, and that was something they could do easily.

Edward turned and ran at vampire speed for a few metres, still following the instructions of Tanya – who he hoped he could trust – and waited for her to appear.

--

"Hmm, I foresaw this." Alice sighed.

"You foresaw Victoria or someone finding out?"

"Can't remember." Alice shrugged, "But tell you what, I know what you can do."

Bella glanced at her, "I know what you're thinking, even if I'm not Edward there."

"Even Tanya?" Jasper asked, aware of the situation and the solutions.

Alice and Bella exchanged glances before Bella replied, "That would depend on whether she really can be trusted."

"I don't see why not. She's been kind enough to warn us and help us."

"She might have an…. Ulterior motive, I think it's called." Alice said warningly. "You have no idea if she's hiding something."

"Wouldn't Edward be able to hear in her thoughts?" Bella asked.

Alice paused. "… Good point."

"In any case," Jasper continued, "We'll trust her for now, if she turns out to be against us, there are four of us to one of her."

"Or two of them." Alice amended.

"Either way." He shrugged.

Bella chanced a glance backwards where Edward was staring off into what seemed to be the distance, a worried expression on his face. She hoped this wouldn't go badly.

Because the truth was, it wouldn't only be her who would be executed if the secret was let out, but anyone else who knew the secret and had not told.

--

Tanya and Victoria were now within viewing distance and Bella, Alice and Jasper had rejoined Edward where he stand, watching the approaching pair warily. Bella had removed the flowers from her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Edward, nice to meet you." Tanya said pleasantly, as if this was just asocial call. "Page, or that is, Squire Bel and you two."

Alice bristled but Jasper soothed her. He understood Tanya was just acting for Victoria, although he supposed Alice's reaction would make it 'real-er' for Lady Victoria there.

"Coincidence to see you both there." Edward said pleasantly, wary face completely evaporated.

"Coincidence indeed. I was merely passing through to see relatives."

"With Lady Victoria here?" Bella asked sharply.

Tanya glanced at her. "You wouldn't understand, I think, little g- " She paused, glancing at Victoria.

Bella raised eyebrows delicately.

"So you saw her." Edward said, in the same tone.

Victoria flared her nostrils, speaking for the first time. "Yes, now I have no choice but to tell the court of this treason!"

"Not so fast, my lady." Bella interrupted.

"Bell – " Edward began.

"Let me handle this, please, sir." Bella said smoothly, stepping forward. They hadn't told Edward about her 'plan' yet and Edward would have most likely overlooked this.

Tanya was getting a little worried, not knowing where Bel – Bella – was going with this. She stepped back a little as Bella approached. Victoria smirked at her, but Tanya glared and Victoria glanced forward again. Was there something Tanya knew about the girl that she, Victoria, didn't?

Bella was going to be an actor now. Ha. She had confidence she could do this even when she had proved so many times she had absolutely nil acting ability. She spread her hands.

"Please, my lady. Take pity."

Victoria frowned and Bella saw peripherally her friends and ... husband glance at each other. Bella stepped even closer.

"Won't you please help a poor orphan girl?"

Victoria was uncomfortable even as Bella approached, but she still looked down her nose at the girl.

"I have to do what it takes for myself to survive. I come before anyone else." She growled.

"In that case," Bella's voice had changed and so was her expression. "Goodbye."

Her hand flicked up to touch Victoria's head and her eyes rolled back as she collapsed. Tanya emitted some sort of strange shriek and jumped back.

"What did you do to her?"

Bella glanced back at Edward and saw some dawning comprehension as well as slight disgust.

"Bella? You erased her memories didn't you?"

Bella looked away and nodded. Edward guessed what she was thinking and sighed.

"I'm not comfortable with it, but I can live with it as long as it keeps you safe."

Bella visibly sagged with relief and Edward grinned, walking over to her.

"Very handy ability of yours though."

Alice came up beside them, "I do remind you that you will have to tell one day though." She said mock-severely. She looked down her nose Victoria-fashion at Victoria crumpled on the ground and nudged her with a shoe. "Well, might as well drag her inside. Help me, Jasper."

Tanya went over to help as well and they carried her inside the church they had still been outside of. Then she straightened and turned to the four.

"I need to explain to you many things, even if they are against the Code that a spy should never tell anyone anything. I will tell you now, as a friend." Her expression was dead serious. "Please sit down."

It would be quite a long story to tell.

--

* * *

A little OOC? I don't know… haven't read the books in a long time. I can only hope I've maintained the characters.

If I ever manage to finish it or if it's any good to stick up, have a look at my Christmas story… Of course it will take a long while to write, haha… Have no idea what to write though, seriously. It's just as an apology because I haven't written for such a long time. On all the stories I've started though. Oops?

And this AN I think is just to fill up room. This chapter's shorter that some of my other ones and I don't feel happy about that, but as much as I can do for now…. Jya.

About 150 chapters still waiting for me to read. Yikes. And I have no time for it either. Urk.


	17. Bonus Chapter: Alice

**

* * *

**

Just a Pretense

**

* * *

**

Extremely Late Update and **Bonus Chapter****

* * *

**

Alice

_

* * *

_

**An Old Note:** _Okay, so I've been putting this off – feeling guilty of course for leaving this story. I'm not ending it here, however, I'll have to read again to get in character and I've not really the time._

_I want to try finishing off all my stories (mostly the AU ones) before Breaking Dawn comes out (the ones set in the past aren't affected) so I will be continuing, whether it takes me a whole month for a chapter or not (is stubborn. Heh.)... (and so on...)_

**Relatively New Note:** Would you believe I started this chapter two months ago and it took me all that time to come back? See my dilemma, please. If anyone has any ideas how to continue my story, please contact me, because I am completely and utterly stuck. Oh, and if I hid it well enough, Mike is after Bella and wants her lands. That's the basis I'm working with.

Also, I've stopped receiving mail about new chapters from people. I don't know whether it is because I haven't read any for such a long time, or something else, but I do apologise and hope to read them someday. Drop me a line please? Someone? (I feel terrible…)

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimers apply…

* * *

--

Alice bustled down the stairs, whistling, as she fetched some sheets Bella needed for her bed. Though she had thought her mistress utterly crazy for wanting to go and become a knight after her family was killed, she was more than happy to support her – Bella was more than a mistress or a friend, she was like family.

She stopped outside the laundry room and peered in cautiously. She wasn't sure how the palace worked yet, but everyone seemed friendly enough. All the same though, she was going to be perfectly polite. She knocked.

One of the women looked up. "How can I help you?"

"I need some sheets, please, for my mi-master's bed."

"Who is your master?"

"Page Bel of Phoenix." Alice replied carefully. She wouldn't slip up again.

"I see, come with me." The woman led Alice into another room where clean blankets and quilts were stacked up. "Choose your own. I trust you can find the door again?"

Alice nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and left. Alice stared up at the stacks for a while before choosing some blankets and two quilts, one for Bella and one for herself, obviously. She left with the large bundle in her arms, nodding to the laundry women as she passed. Then she began to make her way back to Bella's room.

Climbing the stair slowly, she began to wonder whether she should have just come back a second time instead of taking them all at once. With her precognition, it was all she could do to narrowly avoid a person who happened to be coming the other way as she struggled with her burden.

"Are you all right?" the voice seemed startled.

Alice peered out from behind her stack and saw the horsemaster, Jasper Whitlock, standing there.

"Well, if I said I was alright, that would be an overstatement, but I'm not terrible either, so probably mid- oh!" Alice dropped her head, she had forgotten herself for a minute.

Jasper merely smiled though. "Can I offer my assistance?"

"So you have or are you going to?" Alice asked.

Jasper smiled wider. "I have now." He reached up and halved the bundle. "That should be better I should think. And now," he added, as she looked tentatively, "I can see your pretty face."

Alice didn't know what to say to that, so simply broke into a walk, swiftly walking up the rest of the stairs and down the Page's corridor. Jasper followed without a word, though he smiled still.

Alice stopped by the door, feeling curiously amused – for some reason. She turned back to Jasper. "You can leave me here, thanks."

He nodded and placed his bundle back on hers before sweeping a dramatic bow. "'Til we meet again, lady."

"Why don't you join the Players." Alice muttered. (_Players – a group of professional traveling actors, etc. Tortall reference._)

"I might, but then what will become of the poor horses?" He opened the door for her. "I'll take my leave."

Alice nodded to him and he left. Wondering why her heart was thumping, she nudged open the door more and entered the room.

--

Alice trotted down the lane, always having something to do, yet not always something which concerned Bella. The thing with being a maid was that someone always had something they wanted you to do, and since she worked at the palace now too, there was even more of it. Right now, she was to tell the stables to saddle up some horses for the Lady Lauren and Lord Eric.

As she passed a training field, she stopped to look as she saw Jasper there, mounted on his horse and shouting to a group of trainees who urged their horses into a gallop, riding faster. Some looked terrified. Alice saw Jasper frown and felt suddenly irritated then completely calm. The horse continued their gallop, their riders completely comfortable.

"Muster here." She could hear Jasper shout now, as the group drew a little closer. "You _cannot_ be scared of your horse, understand? You have to trust it. You should have formed a bond with it and it will not drop you." He glared at some whisperers. "At least no intentionally. Some of you need to work on your seating."

A group of girls to the farthest side began to giggle and point. Jasper shot a look at them and they silenced but continued to look at something which seemed very amusing to them. Jasper frowned and turned his head, seeing Alice immediately. Embarrassed, Alice drew back and quickly trotted down the road to the stables.

"Dismissed," she head Jasper call as she simultaneously has a vision. She saw him riding over before she even heard the hoof beats beside her. She walked a little faster.

"I never caught your name." Jasper said conversationally.

"Alice, sir." Alice said, as she hurried along.

"Pleased to meet you. Jasper Whitlock at your service." As she looked up, he did a Player's bow from the saddle, extremely dramatic.

"Obviously." Alice said before she could check herself, she hurried on. "The horsemaster is one of the important people at the palace, in charge of horses for trainees and squires. It is essential to have a horsemaster."

"You are well learned." Jasper commented as they reached the stable. "Now, how may I help you?"

Alice curtseyed like she had just met him and hadn't been chatting to him less than a minute ago. "Lord Eric and Lady Lauren would request their horses be saddled. They would like to go on a ride."

Jasper nodded. "Very well, inform them that it will be done immediately."

Alice dipped another bow and then ran back towards the castle, aware of Jasper's eyes on her more than she was aware that she was extremely late. She hurried back up the stairs to see Jessica in the hallway handling the now-clean basins the nobles got their hot water in in the morning.

"Jessica!" She called. "I have something I need to urgently do, so can you tell Lord Eric and Lady Lauren that Horsemaster Whitlock said their horses will be saddled right away?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes'm. I can tell 'em to come down as well?"

Alice though for a second, "Yes, I suppose so. Thanks."

Jessica watched Alice curiously as she ran back down the steps and back the way she came. Jessica set down a basin and headed up the stairs to the Lord and Lady's rooms.

--

Alice hovered near the stables, aware she was not supposed to be there and there were a million things she had to do, but still, she hung around the door, embarrassed.

Finally, feeling depressed, she turned to leave and crashed right into Jasper who was leading back his horse from the field. He looked mildly surprised. Only mildly? Alice blushed and scowled and began to push past him to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Would you like to go on a ride with me?" He asked in a calm voice.

Alice looked at him steadily, though the colour was still high in her face. "I'm no lady, you know. I'm just a maid. I have no status or rank."

"Why should that matter to me?" Jasper asked with a slight smile. "I wouldn't either if I didn't have such an 'oh-so-important' job. I'm really not such an important person in the castle. I only provide mounts."

Alice looked to the ground but glanced up at him a few times. "In that case, instead of answering formally, I'll just say okay, I'll come on a ride with you."

Jasper smiled hugely now. "Thank you. Let's go and saddle your horse."

"You know my horse?"

"Of course. It's rare that maids have their own horses, you know. That for one proves you no ordinary maid, and secondly your speech proves you're not ordinary either."

Alice sighed and picked up her saddle off the top of the gate leading into the stall and Jasper opened it so she could go up and put the saddle on her horse. He watched as she deftly buckled the saddle on, checking the straps.

"Well?" She turned to him. "You're not helping me?"

"You do it well enough by yourself." Jasper replied, fetching her bridle. "Let's see you put this on as well." He held out the bridle on his palm, facing up and offering it to her.

Alice glared at him and reached out to take the bridle from his hand. As her hand closed around the bridle, Jasper closed his, holding her hand for a minute, then released her. Alice turned away and hid her face as she slipped on the bridle.

"All set?" His voice was casual.

"Yes." She opened the stall and led the animal outside.

"You sure you can ride in a dress?"

Alice frowned. Hmm, she could, but it wouldn't be great. Seeing this, Jasper went over to a cupboard, pulling clothes out.

"These haven't been worn but we keep some here in case we want to change. Do you want to put these on?"

Alice studied to clothing, then nodded and hopped up into the stable loft to pull on the clothing before coming down again, carrying her dress in one hand. He took it from her and placed it in the cupboard with her permission.

Then they mounted up onto their horses and Jasper led the way, riding down on of their trails at a brisk trot. After a while he slowed and Alice caught up to him so they were riding side by side. They rode in amiable silence for a while, Jasper looking ahead and Alice not really noticing the scenery. The air felt nervous, for some reason.

Jasper took a deep breathe and the feeling lessened. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Why?"

"I can manipulate emotion." Jasper said hesitantly. "And feel it."

Alice understood. "I see the future." She replied.

"And what do you see?"

Alice was silent. "What do you want to see?"

Jasper sighed. "Do you like me Alice?"

She glanced at him, that nervous feeling back again, though it seemed more from herself this time, than from Jasper and his power. "Yes." She admitted.

Jasper smiled at her. "That all what I want to know. After all," he paused, "The future can change." (_Author: I actually disagree on this point. Ha._)

Alice nodded. "Yes, but there's always something else known as 'fate'. You never know."

Jasper nodded as well, thoughtfully. "Yes, thank you. I would like to spend more time with you and get to know you better. Will you let me know if you have any time?"

Alice smiled. "Of course."

--

* * *

**End Note:** Eh, does anyone believe in love at first sight? I'm not sure. Infatuation perhaps, but I've never experienced anything like that, so I would not have a clue. Notice I said that Jasper asks Alice if she likes him, no deeper. That might appease those who think falling in love needs time and can't be done in a measly Twilight week. They'll have plenty of time with the city ride and such.

I can't think of an ending. Unable to finish off the other story carries off to this side story. I can't sort out all this confusion anymore. xP;

I sign off now.

**Leave a review if you can be bothered.**

* * *


End file.
